


Misery

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 监狱AU，两人都是犯人。不会越狱，不会刑满释放。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc以及言词黄暴预警，我就是想搞这个AU很久了。  
> 如有不适请随时退出。

 

又有一批人即将在这如死刑的棺材里被执行活埋。

 

纽蒙迦德，从石头中凿出的监狱，城市的垃圾收容所，国家的活死人聚集地。众人皆知它是一口巨大的棺材，暗无天光，冰凉潮湿。犯人被关进里面后便会像被活埋时一点一点从肺中挤压出最后的氧气一样，缓慢而痛苦的死去。

 

盖勒特坐在大厅冰凉的金属长凳上，面无表情地打量着从昨天起就开始忙碌的狱警，还有他们身后重重加固的狱门。“有新人要来了。”阿伯纳西的视线在好友与门口突然增多的狱警之间来回移动，脸上的表情混杂着多种情绪，更多的是嘲讽与期待。“迎新日，盖勒特。”

 

被点名的金发男人小幅度地点了点头，算是对好友的回应。他看起来极其年轻，锋利的颧骨与时刻紧抿的薄唇让他显得有些不近人情。事实上他动起手来的确动作狠戾：他善于运用一切手边可以利用的东西，包括吃饭用的餐具。盖勒特那不是跟人打架，说是单方面的施暴更为合适；然而你却又不得不承认他的英俊，这种美是极具侵略性的，即便穿着囚服，皮肤苍白的盖勒特仍然散发着一股张狂的气质。他在阿伯纳西之后入狱，至今为止已近三年。

 

“大门被打开后，我们有几分钟的时间看看外面的世界——”阿伯纳西的尾音拖得很长，盖勒特知道他这是在为接下来要说的话搜肠刮肚地组织语言。“顺便或许还能怀一下旧，不过我已经想不起我刚进来时的样子了。”

 

“忘掉了更好。”盖勒特异色的眼睛扫过好友同样因缺乏阳光而苍白的脸，眉峰微微地聚了一下。“那不是什么值得怀念的记忆。”

 

阿伯纳西愣了一下，随即笑了出来。

 

他们是在一场打斗中认识的。纽蒙迦德作为活死刑场的另一特别之处在于：它远比其他监狱要招受更多的政治犯。谁让他们赶上了好时候，王党与共和党争迭不休，有时这个占上风，有时那个又会略胜一筹。然而王党始终掌握着统治权。革命被镇压又再度席卷而来，如此循环往复，仿佛在演一场没有尽头的荒诞戏。纽蒙迦德收不到新闻，犯人们只能通过新送进来的政治犯判断这时外面的局势进行到了何种程度。某些情况下党派内部还会内讧，那些与上级有着极端矛盾的人也会被丢来这里。直到前一年，王党似乎重新统控了政局，已经有好一段日子没来过政治犯了;除去这个特殊的时代背景，纽蒙迦德自诞生起便开始容纳特权阶级们想私下处理掉的对象，不问原因，一律终生监禁。

 

瞧瞧，一个彻彻底底的垃圾收容所。

 

政治犯的身上并不会真正做出特殊标记，但比起其他犯人来，到底还是有诸多明显的不同。这些天真的反抗者被和其他真正的野兽一起关到纽蒙迦德的那一天，无异于为他们充满激情与瑰丽幻想的政治生涯画上了一个残忍的句号。这压抑的监狱其实是人类的动物世界。特权阶级也好，资本者也罢，都距离大都来自最底层的犯人太过遥远，而如果是那些不小心惹怒了前者的可怜虫，则更需要臣服。在这里，力量是全新、也是唯一的社会秩序。

 

若非彻底惹怒了执政者，一般的政治犯也不会像扔垃圾一样被扔进纽蒙迦德。

 

盖勒特刚来时，便是被男人们当作了一名得罪了当权者的政治犯。

 

狱警对这种针对政治犯的小动作通常都会选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。没人不想弄坏金发小子张扬的俊脸，阿伯纳西或许不是最变态的那一个，但他却是赶在人前第一个来“问候”他的。

 

新来的盖勒特没费多少功夫就击败了监狱里的老人阿伯纳西，甚至掰断了男人的手腕。虽然那场打斗的代价是各在纽蒙迦德著名的“石头棺材”：仅容人蹲坐在一角，完全漆黑，四周皆是坚硬冰冷的石壁的禁闭室里关了两天禁闭。在设计之初，它们本是为贵族想偷偷处理的对象和死刑犯而建的。

 

“说得没错，盖勒特。那我不是更应该从新人身上找些乐子？”

 

“打伤了人你也可能会面临禁闭或指控。”

 

“别装作听不懂我话里的暗示。”盯着盖勒特那张看不出表情的俊脸看了一会儿，阿伯纳西露出了一个无奈的微笑。“我有时候真怀疑你是不是性冷淡，白长了一张漂亮的脸。”

 

“你知道我很挑剔。”盖勒特活动了一下交叠的双腿，换了个坐姿。狱警似乎注意到了他们在打量自己，朝两人挥了挥警棍，却并没有做出任何实际性的威胁。发现金发男人根本不为所动后，狱警也转过了头去，懒得再管。有个拿着夹板的年轻狱警出现在了视野中，为首的男人翻了翻上面夹着的纸，大概是在核对名单。“对着那些人，我真的产生不了欲望。”

 

“你还是太禁欲了。”阿伯纳西的视线此时也转向了狱警，第一道门栓被解开了，监狱里发出了一阵不小的骚动。“当你用床单或者枕头蒙上他的脸，你的注意力就只会停留在身下的快感上了。”

 

“我在进这里之前的实战经验不比你少，阿伯纳西，我不需要你教我该如何做爱。”狱警举起手中的警棍，大声喊着安静。待男人们的声音稍微平息下来后，第二道门栓又被打开了。一批还没明白自己即将被投放到野兽的领地的新人们就在门外，笑意越来越深的阿伯纳西不禁吹了个口哨。

 

“那好吧，小少爷。不过你要清楚，这里可不会有你曾经习惯的那些漂亮娃娃。”阿伯纳西伸了个懒腰，不知是有意还是下意识地理了理自己早已失去发型的头发。眼中闪着期待的欲望。即便在监狱里待了五年，阿伯纳西本质上仍是一个二十五岁的年轻人。“漂亮的男孩儿要是犯了事，首要的去处可不该是监狱。”

 

“我要真是个有特权的少爷，这里的生活条件也不至于一团糟。”盖勒特勾起嘴角，做出了一个可以算作微笑的表情。此时他趁着骚动，从口袋里摸出了一支监狱特制的卷烟。将粗糙但烈性的烟卷叼在嘴里，盖勒特一下猛吸了一口。

 

“你是怎么……”

 

看着盖勒特手里的烟卷，阿伯纳西的惊讶还没有真正问出口便因突然打开的门而戛然而止。欣赏到好友在极短时间内戏剧性的表情变化，盖勒特低下头，从喉咙里压出了几声短笑。

 

——新人们来了。

 

狱警绝难阻止犯人们发出的声响：起哄与咒骂，各种不被上层社会认可的市井语言一时间全都混杂到了一起，甚至混入了几声口哨；索性只是前后将新人夹在中间，一群或高大或瘦小的新囚像鸭子一样被狱警们赶进了监狱。十六只灰色的鸭子，盖勒特数了数，他们要是走得慢一点，他就能多一点时间享受这支烟了。

 

“盖勒特！”

 

阿伯纳西以一种在寡淡的汤里捞到了肉块的语气朝盖勒特喊道。他突然抬高的声音让盖勒特感到好奇。顺着好友的目光再度扭头望去，他发现了落在最后的第十七个人。

 

低着头的年轻人有着一头暗红的卷发，瘦削的身材和干净柔和的气质让他与其他人格格不入。他露在宽大囚服外的皮肤没什么旧伤，在压抑沉闷的纽蒙迦德，它们甚至还泛着一种珍珠母般的光泽。但凡视力还正常的人都能看出他纤细的手臂常年缺乏运动，别提打架了，他大概连椅子都举不起来。

 

尽管年轻人一直低着头，盖勒特还是从他被红发虚掩的侧脸中判断出了他的清秀——有点过于清秀了。几乎像个英气的女人。

 

直到那未抖落的烟蒂快要烫伤男人的手指，盖勒特才意识到自己盯了对方太久。显然其他人也是一样，待征住的人群回过神来后，迎接他的是前所未有的巨大骚动。

 

这样的人比起监狱，更适合出现在其他的下流场所。

 

盖勒特掐灭了手中的烟，阿伯纳西见他眉头紧锁的模样，脸上的表情可以说是十分精彩。

 

“真是不得了，现在你的漂亮娃娃来了。”阿伯纳西扬起的眉毛透着揶揄，他很快开始替好友计算起了要跟新来的红发美人干上一次得和多少人一起排队竞争，这顺序决定了他睡的美人是否还是完整的——被关在活死刑场纽蒙迦德，日复一日的压抑生活下扭曲的人性和心中的郁愤总得有个发泄处。盖勒特当然有插队的权力，前提是他本人要愿意承担因这份决定而可能带来的麻烦。“你可得保护好他。”

 

阿伯纳西只是一句玩笑话，按他对盖勒特这些年来的了解，男人是不会这么做的。盖勒特讨厌麻烦，要他付出难以预料的代价来保护一个众矢之的的政治犯，怎么想都不可能。

 

盖勒特只是沉默，没有回话。

 

狱警开始念起了他们的姓名、编号、以及牢房的门号。一个还算长得过去的金发男人在进到自己牢房后的一分钟内就发出了声尖叫，他被跟一个高大的抢劫犯关在了一起。狱警只得折回去不耐烦地警告了几句，然后继续领着剩下的人找到自己的牢房。

 

“阿不思·邓布利多，GD096432230，”狱警终于念到了那几乎所有犯人都在等待着的红发美人的名字，邓布利多，不是什么有记载的显赫姓氏，反倒还有些奇怪。盖勒特侧过身子，异色的眼睛注视着几条走廊外的阿不思。大半个监狱都在看他，盖勒特有自信阿不思不会特别注意到自己。“你住在1899。”

 

最后一个数字刚说完，包括阿伯纳西在内的很多人都楞住了。片刻的惊讶后，人们的注意力开始集中到牢房的另一个犯人身上——

 

 

 

 

盖勒特·格林德沃直到午餐时都没有靠近过阿不思。

 

更不要提说话了。

 

他突然从天而降的新狱友，盖勒特对他的兴趣看起来也就只停留在了观察上。

 

“既然这样的机会已经被丢到了你手中，不该稍微关照一下你的红发美人吗？”

 

“我是在看着他。”

 

自被狱警念出牢房后，阿不思就一直待在那阴冷的石室里，面朝着墙壁，只留给栅栏外的人一个单薄的背影。对新囚的劳动安排还没有完全准备好，他得以有了一个上午的短暂自由。阿不思似乎是从人们的反应中猜出了自己的狱友在这监狱里应该算是有些地位，至少当他背对着人们时，他虽然能感受到视线，却没有人敢对着牢房里的他做出太多过分的举动。如果他一直待在他们共同的牢房里，自己暂时会是安全的。

 

“他倒也会猜。”阿伯纳西皱着眉给自己盛了一碗清汤，上面漂着几片不知道是几天前剩下的菜叶。“知道这儿没人敢轻易招惹你，所以才躲在牢房里安全、完整地活到了现在。”瞟了眼另一个较为瘦弱的新人，后者明显变得不自然的走姿昭示着自己所受的“热烈欢迎”。伤口和其他痕迹都不会出现在囚服遮挡不住的地方，罪恶得到了它的掩饰。

 

“如果我们的小美人是分到了别的狱友，他只会比他更惨。我敢说，他甚至连来吃饭的力气都不会有。”

 

“他只是钻了监狱办事效率低下的空子。”盖勒特喝了口汤，异色的眼睛不自觉地扫向自己牢房的位置。

 

“所以他要是真有脑子，接下来就会主动勾住你，做你的人。”

 

阿不思还在牢房里，这让盖勒特不快地皱起了眉。

 

“中午了，他总得走出来吃饭。”食物在纽蒙迦德的地位重要得可怕，哪怕除了清汤就是寡水，也远比不吃要强。阿不思才刚来，或许还需要适应这里糟糕的饮食环境。他要是打算在牢房里一直坐到晚上，可能熬不过明天。

 

“看，他已经吸引了你的注意力了。”阿伯纳西觉得自己像是找到了什么好玩的事，握着汤勺，朝盖勒特做了一个摊手的动作。“没准你得亲自去把他接出来。”

 

纽蒙迦德留给犯人们用餐的时间不长，距离午餐结束还有大概二十分钟，如果阿不思再不出来，那么他的这种行为就只能说是全然的愚蠢了。盖勒特又往他们的牢房看了几眼，仍没有得到自己想要的结果后便放弃了这一行为，喝着汤的他看起来有些失望。

 

“当这里的其他人发现我对他并没有什么特别的照顾后，他再躲起来也没用了。”还有最后十五分钟，桶里摇一摇倒也能盛出一碗汤来，盖勒特坐在桌前，面前摆着一只空碗。“很可惜，他似乎还并没有弄清纽蒙迦德的生存之道。”

 

知道盖勒特一直是在等阿不思，阿伯纳西也不好戳破。现在男人已经等乏了，一旦没有他的在场，小美人只能自求多福。难得盖勒特对一个陌生人如此温柔，身为他的好友，阿伯纳西不希望它最终只是白白落空。

 

 

终于，在他们即将离开的时候，阿不思走来了食堂。

 

是一阵骚动让盖勒特回过了头，正好对上了他蔚蓝的眼睛。那双蓝眼睛的主人顿了一下，觉得对方已经猜出了自己的身份，盖勒特率先结束了视线的交汇。

 

阿不思果不其然一暴露在众人眼前就吸引了无数目光，之前那个已“问候”过其他新人的体格高大的抢劫犯第一个靠了上去，挡在阿不思的面前，阻断了他的去路。

 

盖勒特的半个身子都转了过来，托着下巴观察着这一幕，脸上的表情让人看不出情绪。

 

见盖勒特只是选择了旁观，卢克的动作也开始放肆了起来。他用沾满污渍的大手拍了拍阿不思的屁股，开玩笑地说这比他干过的所有女人的都要挺。阿不思皱着眉，没有说话。卢克接着对他的腰又摸又捏，嘴里不时发出下流的赞叹。

 

不远处持观望态度的盖勒特偏了偏头，仍旧保持沉默。

 

然而当男人那肮脏的手试图摸上自己的脸时，阿不思握住了卢克的手腕。此时已经聚集了相当的围观者，人群对此的反应大都是惊讶或嗤笑。而盖勒特则将一直交叠着的双腿舒展了开来，小幅度地活动了下自己的手指。

 

“摸够了吗？”这是他第一次听见阿不思的声音，果真如预料的那样带着上流社会独有的腔调。用这样的说话方式在纽蒙迦德质问人，只会更加挑起男人们施暴的欲望。在身高和体型上都占不到任何优势，阿不思昂着头，只得通过加大音量的方式来提高气势。卢克被惊得反而有些想笑，便朝他点了点头。“如果你摸够了，那就把你的手拿开。”

 

“因为如果你再碰我，我会让你的手在余生都失去知觉。”

 

他不是当年的盖勒特，可以捏着手腕直接将人压倒在桌上。青年人的手臂仅有面前男人的一半粗细，十指细瘦而没有体力劳动的厚茧。这样的话从他的嘴里说出，似乎让人发笑的可能倒远大于其想要的威慑性。

 

然而阿不思底气十足，脸上的神情看起来也像是认真的。

 

卢克不会这么轻易地就被一个纤瘦的新人唬住，他很快便挣脱了阿不思的束缚，甩开阿不思的手时几乎要将青年整个人都甩出去，居高临下地怒视着红发男人。

 

“你一个政治犯竟然敢威胁我？”

 

“你怕是真不懂这里的规矩——”

 

卢克几乎要贴上阿不思的脸，后者好看的五官透露着嫌恶，却没有退缩。狱警很配合地转开了头，卢克挥起拳头打上了阿不思的右肩。骨骼碰撞时发出了声闷响，听起来就疼。阿不思没有站稳，倒在了阴湿的地板上。

 

“哦——”看热闹的人群起哄道。

 

“你不是说要让我感受不到我的手的吗？”卢克蹲下来，揪住了阿不思的衣领。“我也可以让你感受你是怎么被这双手侵犯的。”

 

被粗糙的手捏上囚服下的胯骨，阿不思有些吃力地在自己的颈间掏着什么。盖勒特前倾了身体想知道自己的狱友在这种情况下究竟要干什么，过了几秒，他看清了那是一个吊坠。

 

金属制的，有棱角。

 

男人异色的眼睛亮了一下。

 

当所有人都在等待着卢克结束这场没有任何悬念的打斗时，最终化解了矛盾的人却是盖勒特：他从椅子上站起，于众人注视之下来到了阿不思身后。仅仅只是站在那儿，微微弯下腰盯着卢克。“还有八分钟。”被那冰凉的目光注视着，卢克只得松开了揪着阿不思衣领的手。盖勒特于是伸手将阿不思从地上拉起，并揽向了自己。

 

“ **我们** 得用午餐。”最后看了一眼卢克，让阿不思靠在自己身上，盖勒特搭着男人的肩朝盛汤的桶边走去；阿不思的手还在颤抖，盖勒特帮他扶住了手腕以不让碗被打翻。然后又在众人的注视下，让他坐到了自己身边。

 

“还有七分钟。”盖勒特说，他正重新打量着自己的新狱友。因为是当着众人的面表现，他刻意跟阿不思坐得很近。“小口吞比较容易下咽，尽量多吃一点。”

 

“这里就是纽蒙迦德。”就着揽肩的姿势，盖勒特的嘴唇几乎要贴上阿不思的耳廓。明显，刚刚那些话是说给其他人听的，现在他压低了声音，看起来像是在说情人间的悄悄话。“对我们的垃圾收容所，对你们的活死刑场。今后你将麻烦不断，尽早学着习惯。”

 

“收好你的项链，以你的力气，直接对准喉咙大概才能起效。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

阿不思捂着腹部，背部顶着冷硬的床柱，疼痛让他精致的五官皱成了一团。然而看着盖勒特，阿不思却咬着牙，尽力不让自己的痛感表现得太明显。

 

“别这样看着我。”看着倒在地上的红发狱友，盖勒特挑起了一边眉毛。“你的眼神告诉我你觉得自己被背叛了，而你不该对我说谎。”

 

对于阿不思而言，一切发生得太突然了。

 

 

他以与上午相同的方式度过了一整个下午，直到晚餐时间才走出牢房；几乎没有丝毫犹豫，他端着餐盘坐到了盖勒特身边。金发男人所在的桌子只有他与另一个深发色的男人一同用餐——那是一张四人桌。显然，这应该是纽蒙迦德某种约定俗成的事，因为当阿不思坐下时，那个深发色的男人先是楞了一下，随即露出了一个意味深长的笑。

 

“你的漂亮娃娃可真黏你。”他的目光在两人身上来回扫动了几次，最终停在了盖勒特身上。他说了一句阿不思听不懂的话，大概是德语。盖勒特闻言小幅度地挑了下眉，尽管不知道话里的意思，但至少阿不思了解到了自己的狱友还会多种语言。

 

“你好，阿不思。我是阿伯纳西，盖勒特的朋友。很高兴你能为我们固化了几年的用餐模式带来一些改变。”转向一旁的阿不思，阿伯纳西换用了熟悉的语言。看着连眼角都带着笑的男人，阿不思点了点头。

 

“专心挑你汤里的菜叶，少说点话。”盖勒特用汤勺敲了敲盘子的边缘，发出带着警示的脆声。阿伯纳西当即做出了一个投降的手势，噤声专注于面前的餐盘。然而他还是会时不时抬起头看一眼阿不思，随后看向盖勒特，目光在两人身上来回。

 

不止是阿伯纳西，周围的人都在看他们。就如中午时一样，阿不思感觉自己就像是一只马戏团里的猴子，可惜他并不会表演跳舞或杂耍。在那些目光中，有几道几乎要具化成匕首戳伤他的背。似乎是感受到了狱友的不自在，盖勒特在阿不思本能地想要回头寻找目光来源时按住了他的肩，成功将他的注意力引向了自己。

 

“你都听不进我的话的吗？”

 

与那双异瞳对视了几秒，阿不思低下头继续专注于面前的食物；而盖勒特也没有再像中午时那样打量自己的狱友，收回了手接着吃饭。

 

 

回牢房时，盖勒特和阿伯纳西走在前面，阿不思站在两人中间，稍稍靠后。

 

阿伯纳西在拐角处朝他们告别，盖勒特带着阿不思往左拐去，走到了位置靠里的他们的牢房。

 

狱警巡视过一遍后便开始为牢门上锁，铁器碰撞的声音混杂着起哄与口哨。这是对新囚们的。阿不思已经在窄小的床上坐下，而盖勒特还站在门边，打量着铁门外来来回回的狱警。

 

“有什么事吗？”一个灰头发的狱警注意到了盖勒特的注视，停在了牢房外。

 

“卢克今天有打死我的狱友的可能，而他却没受一点惩罚。”身后的阿不思投来了一簇好奇的目光，盖勒特压低了声音，没打算让红发男人听见自己与狱警的谈话内容。“现在的政治犯连一点人权都没有了？”

 

“再废话我就把你关进禁闭室。这样你满意了吗？”狱警突然提高了音量，掏出腰间的警棍猛敲了几下盖勒特身边的栅栏作为最后的警告后便离开了1899，朝下一间牢房走去。

 

狱警恼羞成怒般的反应更让盖勒特坚信了心中的想法：在纽蒙迦德三年，自己的种种恶劣行迹已是众人皆知。把阿不思安排给自己作狱友，上头的人显然是本来就没打算让他好过。而现在看来，他们或许是存心要他死。

 

见盖勒特朝自己走来，阿不思下意识地坐直了身子，似乎挺直脊背能让他在面对男人时感到好受些。

 

盖勒特在阿不思面前停下，低着头打量着他；而阿不思也抬着头注视着他，金发男人颜色较浅的那只异瞳在昏暗的牢房里显得有些渗人。

 

他们对视了好一会儿，直到牢房外的动静开始逐渐变小，盖勒特才牵动嘴角吐出了一句开场白。

 

“盖勒特。”他很少再以这种和平的姿态跟一个人介绍自己的名字，而阿不思似乎也有些意外。“没有姓？”

 

“你是要嫁给我还是要查我的市民证？还要知道我的姓。”

 

“阿不思·邓布利多。”不知是不是为了针对盖勒特不肯告诉自己姓的做法，阿不思大方地说出了自己的姓。尽管他知道可能这里的大多数人都已经知道自己的名字了。“以后没必要再跟这里的任何一个人重复这种他们已经清楚的事实。”果然，盖勒特也是其中之一。

 

“那我要跟他们说什么？”

 

“他们？”盖勒特少有地做出了一个类似于微笑的表情，但阿不思从他的眼睛里看不出一丝笑意。“是我没说清楚，除了我和阿伯纳西，你最好不要跟其他人有太多交流。”

 

所有的狱警已经离开了这片区域，还有最难越狱的监狱之称的纽蒙迦德夜间只会派人巡视两次，而距离下一次巡视至少还有几个小时。黑暗中两人就这样僵持着，一时没有人说话。接着开始有另一种声音传来，破碎的呻吟填满了他们之间的沉默，却反而让气氛变得更加诡异。

 

“站起来。”

 

阿不思犹豫了一下，最终还是在那双异瞳的注视之下妥协了。他比盖勒特要矮上半个头，然而金发男人带给他的压迫却远强于更加高大的卢克。

 

“你中午说过的话不像是在骗人。”中午时他原以为阿不思只是天真的有些愚蠢，靠虚张声势可吓不退卢克。然而阿不思之后的表现让盖勒特改变了看法，阿不思的镇静很可能并不是装出来的，而是真的对自己的能力有自信。

 

盖勒特的声音很轻，而为了能让阿不思听清，他的鼻尖几乎要抵上红发男人的额头。“告诉我，你之前是做什么的？医生吗？”

 

只有医生可以让盖勒特把能迅速找到致命点却又身体清瘦给联系起来，而阿不思的反应告诉他自己猜对了。

 

“你是为什么被关进来的？藏匿了某个共和党要员，帮忙传递了某些不可告人的信件，还是不想给某人治病？别告诉我是不小心给王党的某个要员看错了病。”

 

“事实上我并不隶属于任何一个党派。”

 

不远处的牢房里的人大概是高潮了，阿不思将视线投向自己的脚尖，皱起的眉透露出了嫌恶。盖勒特也没有说话，过了几秒，阿不思感觉有什么冰凉的东西覆上了他的额际，并试图抚平自己聚起的眉峰。

 

是盖勒特的手指。

 

“我……我被关进来是因为杀了人。”

 

“哦，所以你并不是一个政治犯。那你都杀了什么人？”

 

“一家人。”

 

“用药吗？”

 

“用匕首。”

 

阿不思听见面前的金发男人叹了口气，当他想看清盖勒特此时的表情时，却被男人一记膝击踢中了小腹，毫无防备的他几乎是瞬时就倒在了地上，背靠着床柱。

 

 

“就你这样，杀羊我都不信。”盖勒特蹲下来查看阿不思的情况，刚刚那一下他并没有用上全力，尽量避开了重要的脏器，但疼痛当然无法避免。盯着阿不思皱成一团的小脸，盖勒特撑起了自己的下巴。“有人想让你死，阿不思，你知道吗？如果你再跟我撒谎，我可以让他们如愿。”

 

“……我给法官写了封信。”瞪着盖勒特，阿不思的眼中涌现出了敌意。“一封控诉信。”

 

“你控诉了谁？”

 

阿不思不再说话，咬住了下唇，只是瞪着盖勒特。

 

“你不说也可以。”盖勒特靠得近了些，阿不思可以感受到自男人身上传来的热度。临近的牢房好像又开始了下一轮，一个沙哑的声音带着哭腔请求对方停下，然而结果可想而知。听着男人的哭声，盖勒特朝阿不思笑了。是那种和姑娘们调情时的笑容。“我也没什么特别的理由再帮一个说谎者第二次。明天就会制定出对新囚们的工作安排表，我不去找狱警，你随便和谁排在一起都可以。而我要告诉你的是，纽蒙迦德多的就是这种人。你尽管享受你的工作。”

 

令盖勒特没想到的是，阿不思在他说完后便一口咬上了他的脖子与肩膀的交接处。被咬破了皮肉，盖勒特有些不可思议地看着嘴角带血的阿不思，扼住了红发男人的下巴。

 

“你和那些混蛋没有什么差别。”

 

“有没有差别你明天就知道了。”盖勒特以拇指快速地摩挲了一下阿不思殷红的唇，将自己未干的血液抹出了他的嘴角，看起来就像是一道绯红的伤痕。“你自己好好的，我一定不帮忙。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小盖：明天我就真香


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有比较明显的对主要角色的暴力描写和一些粗俗言语。  
> 如有不适请随时退出。

阿不思的第一份工作是在洗衣房，负责清洗犯人们的囚衣或床单。

 

“你没跟盖勒特一起去采石场？”得知消息后阿伯纳西看起来很惊讶，而听到盖勒特的名字，阿不思把头埋得更低了；阿伯纳西于是看向了自己的好友，金发的后者只是耸了耸肩作为答复。

 

“这份工作挺不错的，”阿伯纳西对认定的自己人十分健谈，本来想跟阿不思开个玩笑的他意识到两人可能发生了什么矛盾；而既然盖勒特还允许阿不思与他们一同用餐，这矛盾似乎更像是从前暧昧的男女间常有的争吵。换句话说，几乎相当于某种特别的调情方式。

 

这样想着，阿伯纳西再开口时选择性地忽略了盖勒特。“对你而言。嗯，我是说它不需要花费太多的力气，没什么危险，而且那里有很多水，应该比较干净。”

 

那场早饭全程几乎只有阿伯纳西一人在说话，阿不思有时会应答他，但每次也不会超过五个单词。至于盖勒特则是真正的全程沉默，只在阿伯纳西问他现在主管洗衣房的犯人是不是还是奥尔贡时含糊不清地嗯了一声，甚至不能算做回答。

 

“克林格尔被调去哪了你还记得吗？”

 

“锅炉房？我也不清楚。说起来为什么你会突然问这个？”

 

“只是随口一问。” 

饭后三人在走廊转角处分开，阿伯纳西与盖勒特一起，而阿不思则一人只能独行。他听见了一小段共行的两人的对话，盖勒特说到后面便换成了德语，越来越远的距离也让声音变得模糊，无法辨认内容。

 

洗衣房的位置位于地下，比纽蒙迦德的其他地方更加阴湿。让人忍不住怀疑在这儿待久了是否会患上关节炎，每次一到天气转变就疼得要命，像个抱怨不孝子孙的老人那样埋怨自己的关节背叛了自己。

 

说到疼，阿不思在抱着脏衣桶往洗衣池走时有些好奇盖勒特今天的情况。他不是不知道人咬人会有多痛，昨晚他弄伤男人的肩颈时似乎并没有考虑过自己狱友的工作。

 

采石场，那不是很需要用到肩膀吗。

 

“或许等你被那些男人们强暴的时候，不要叫我的名字。”回想起盖勒特昨夜最后对自己说过的话，阿不思腾出一只手再度擦了擦自己的嘴角。男人带着死皮的嘴唇说这话时正贴着那里，舌尖不知是有意还是无意地掠过周围敏感的皮肤。“但如果想着是我在操你会让你好受些，你想一想还是可以的。”盖勒特第一次吻了他。因为被捏着下巴，阿不思的嘴始终只能维持着半张的姿势，他也因而没能拒绝自己的金发狱友。

 

“现在你又多了一个可以幻想的蓝本。”

 

阿不思把手中的脏衣桶砸到了地上。

 

盖勒特要真疼死了才活该。

 

 

纽蒙迦德为在洗衣房工作的犯人们提供了凳子，阿不思得以坐在低矮的椅凳上清洗囚衣。然而他们没有提供手套这种护手的用具，囚犯哪需要护手？阿不思浸着纽蒙迦德特供的刺骨凉水，当一桶衣服被解决后，他也开始认真考虑起了自己患上关节炎的可能。

 

看着自己泛红的十指，阿不思第一次无比真切地感受到了自己正在被这所监狱所侵蚀。过去的一天简直像一场错乱的噩梦。直到今天早上，他都还会有自己只是在做梦的幻觉。当他睁开眼看到的是冰冷的石壁和盖勒特的身影时，他才被迫彻底接受了这一事实。一旦他的手最终变成了一双肿胀发红的洗衣妇的手，他便再也拿不了手术刀了。这样阿不思即便最后出了狱，也失去了被社会认可的价值。

 

阿利安娜还会认得出自己吗？阿不福思一定会骂他傻，是他不听劝才会落得这个下场。还好他在决定写下那封控告信之前先将弟妹支到了乡下的熟人家，发现自己失去了联系后埃菲亚斯一定会帮忙收留安娜和阿不；待在远离首都的外省，兄妹二人应该不会受到什么牵连。

 

都能想象出自己日后憔悴干瘦的样子，阿不思竟然因自己和干尸的比喻而笑了出来。牵动到腰腹的肌肉让他感到有些隐隐的疼痛，自己或许是真的太缺乏锻炼，其实不是什么要紧的地方，竟一直从昨天难受到了现在。

 

“我来帮你吧。”

 

一个金发的年轻人说着指了指阿不思怀中抱着的木桶，灰色的眼睛微微眯起，嘴角带着笑容。年轻人看着眼熟，阿不思只是想不起来自己具体是在哪儿见过他。他的金发比盖勒特的颜色要杂，长满胡渣的下巴也更圆润。唯一一个可以给人留下深刻印象的地方就是他的脖子，那儿爬着一条细长的疤。

 

“你是盖勒特的人，是吧？”见阿不思只是看了眼自己，礼貌地拒绝后并没有继续交流的意思，年轻人仍不放弃地跟着他。甚至伸出手搭上了阿不思纤细的手腕，此举倒终于成功逼得后者停下来与他对视。“盖勒特的人在我这里就会受到很好的对待，阿不思，是叫阿不思没错吧？说真的，让我来帮你吧，瞧瞧你那细瘦的手臂，怎么能搬得起这么重的东西。”

 

“谢谢你，但我搬得动。”阿不思不认为盖勒特在纽蒙迦德有除了阿伯纳西之外的好友，他的狱友才警告过自己不是吗，不要与其他人有过多的交谈。尽量不动声色地打量了一番四周，阿不思惊觉目力所及的范围内竟没有一个狱警。“你不去忙自己的事吗？”

 

“我管着这里，并没有什么要紧的事。”

 

知道事情不对，阿不思下意识地走得快了些。这一段走廊不知为何都没有狱警，阿不思发现男人还跟在自己身边。下一个房间是堆放清洁工具的储藏室，抱着试一试的心态，他往里面望了一眼。

 

还是没有人。

 

避不开了。

 

阿不思挑了下眉，索性停下脚步，回头与男人对视。

 

“你就这么想帮我吗，先生？”

 

“先生？盖勒特没教你在这里需要完全舍弃你那套上等人的社交礼仪吗？他应该教你的，既然他决定让你和他坐在一张桌上。”

 

男人如此频繁地提到盖勒特，阿不思猜测他可能是与自己的狱友有过过节。而且有很大可能比起本尊，他只有本事找自己出气。男人的手覆上了自己的肩，阿不思垂下眼，发现他的右手背上也布满了细小的刮痕。

 

“那你这样骚扰我，我是该叫你混蛋吗？”

 

“我看到了你昨天在食堂的表现，真是令人印象深刻的火辣美人。可惜盖勒特现在不在这里，没人会帮你圆场。”

 

男人讪笑着滑过阿不思的脖颈曲线，当他的手即将触上阿不思的脸时，曾经的医生再度甩开了他。“别碰我。”阿不思将手中的木桶抛向了金发男人，后者虽然躲过了这一袭击，但随之洒出的半干的囚衣却打在了他的脸上。

 

而伴着木桶坠地的闷响，阿不思已经开始朝楼梯处跑去。

 

湿滑的地面和没有花纹的鞋底让他不能将步子迈得太大，要是摔倒就完了，他得在保证绝不滑倒的前提下尽快赶到楼梯口。那里一定会有狱警。

 

男人跑得不比他慢，甚至还要更快一点。被淋了水的男人每跑一步都能发出咕叽的水声，听着越来越近的水声，阿不思只能逼自己加快步伐。

 

真是见了盖勒特的鬼了。

 

就在阿不思要被抓住的时候，踩了一路湿鞋的男人还是率先摔倒了。然而阿不思还没来得及庆幸就感到自己被一双手拽住了脚踝，下一秒，男人便捏着他的脚踝将他拖倒在了湿冷的地面上。

 

阿不思是面朝下，一块坚硬的凸起划过他的右颊，在他好看的脸上留下了一道血痕。

 

“狱警——!”

 

阿不思开始放开嗓子大声呼喊起来，先前奔跑的时候是不想让任何事使自己分心，现在既然已经如此，那他只有叫得越大声越好。

 

“我要告发间谍——”

 

“你真他妈能闹！”

 

已经骑上了阿不思大腿的男人按着他的头没让他继续说下去。阿不思奋力地在地面上摸索试图寻找任何可以为自己所用的碎石，男人的压制让他的下半身几乎无法动弹，当男人拽着他的头发打算将他的脸在地上摩擦时，阿不思终于找到了一块碎石。

 

对着男人的脖子狠狠割了下去。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不住想看小盖真香的各位，字数超了orz，等下一更叭  
> 我知道这很变态，但我搞这种黄那什么暴的AU就是容易上头……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真香了  
> 本章依旧含有一段详细暴力描写，虽然不是针对主要人物

盖勒特将他从地上抱起来时，阿不思的瞳孔还是涣散的。他看向自己的眼神没有聚焦，只大张着嘴剧烈地喘着气。盖勒特不得已捧住阿不思的脸，避开所有的伤口，十指微微用力让男人看清自己。

 

“阿不思。”

 

他叫他，一遍又一遍。

 

“阿不思。”

 

直到看到红发男人脸上的表情开始有了变化。

 

“盖勒特……”认出了面前的男人，阿不思的眼睛不受控制地泛起了雾气。

 

“是我，”盖勒特接着按上了他的肩膀，防止阿不思在回过神来后做出什么过激的反应。狱警在他们身边，正在处理地上的男人。由于有盖勒特的阻挡，阿不思看不清他的样子。“你只是割开了克林格尔的皮肤，出了点血，没有杀了他。你保护了自己，阿不思，你做的没错。”

 

阿不思的那一击的确命中了克林格尔的颈侧，暗红的液体溅上阿不思的脸时两人都楞了一下。先反应过来的是克林格尔，趁着阿不思发愣的片刻打掉了带血的石块，生满厚茧的大手掐上了阿不思的脖子。

 

“他教你怎么打架了？”克林格尔的声音因为愤怒而变调。

 

清晰地感受到空气被阻断了通路，他的肺因长时间得不到供给而发出不满的抗议。阿不思感觉就连自己的脏器都变成了一把匕首，配合着男人在自己体内疯狂地切割着一切可以摧毁的东西。

 

然后盖勒特来了。被拧成绳的床单勒上克林格尔还在流血的脖子，他从后拽起男人杂色的金发给阿不思留出了一个喘息的空间。克林格尔接着被拖行了数步，盖勒特的膝盖抵上他的后腰，掰断了还未完全从窒息中恢复过来的男人的右手。因为有床单的堵塞，克林格尔失去右手的惨叫变成了呜咽。

 

随后终于出现的狱警在克林格尔被二次伤害断骨前阻止了盖勒特。他们把男人嘴中的床单取出，检查了一下他的受伤情况，发现克林格尔还能动弹后，他们踢了踢他的小腿埋怨他不吃教训；而阿不思则被心照不宣地留在了一旁，与为首的灰发狱警对视一眼后，盖勒特走过去将自己的狱友从地上抱了起来，扶着他的腰帮他站稳。

 

狱警的话让阿不思知道克林格尔曾在半年前因与盖勒特斗殴而被关过一次禁闭，当然是在他从医务室出来后。盖勒特拿餐叉从他的肩膀到脖子划了一道极长的伤口，克林格尔为此缝了十几针，留下了一道狰狞的疤。恶意挑衅，加上右手也有好长一段时间不能自由舒展而被从采石场调离，克林格尔换了好几份工作。

 

作为另一个当事人，在阿不思恢复清醒之前盖勒特已经回答了狱警的大部分问题：他因早做完了工作而提前从采石场回来，偶然路过听到了奇怪的动静才打算来看看，并不是预谋的行动。

 

“你要不惦记你的小婊子还能听得清楚这里的声音？”一个脸涨得透亮的肥胖狱警打趣道。不过除了他本人，这里没有第二个人觉得有趣。甚至就连他的同事都没有附议他的话。

 

“那你们就在出口处站着都还听不清楚里面有声音？”盖勒特的话成功噎住了他。看着男人欲言又止几乎要恼羞成怒的样子，盖勒特的表情并没有什么明显变化。注意到这边的情况，那个灰头发的看着像是小组长的狱警叫了男人的名字让他过来帮忙，权做是为他找了个台阶下场。

 

盖勒特也转头看向自己的狱友，一时被愤怒和自责所占领，他都还没来得及好好打量一下阿不思；感受到异瞳的注视，清醒过来的阿不思下意识地想要从男人的手中挣脱。

 

“别怕。”盖勒特的手指轻轻蹭了蹭阿不思的下巴，算是安抚。这是他一天半来第二次体验到盖勒特试图平抚自己的情绪，知道自己避不开后，阿不思闭上眼默许了男人的审视。

 

除了右颊的那道细长的划伤，盖勒特发现红发男人的脸上还有一些不很明显的擦伤。按照这个情况来看，他不需要撩开阿不思的衣服就能想象到狱友身上可能会有的淤伤。

 

按理狱警需要跟阿不思了解一下当时的经过，但鉴于阿不思现在的情况，本就只是走流程的狱警索性省去了这一步骤，直接训斥了三人一番宣布了处分后便让他们散了。阿不思和盖勒特接下来的一天都得挨饿，而作为挑衅者，克林格尔需要关上五天禁闭。

 

五天禁闭意味着要在“石头棺材”里呆上五天。克林格尔发出了一声绝望的呼喊。五天，整整五天，没有人在那里连续呆上超过四天后仍能保持清醒的先例。

 

刚体验过剧痛的克林格尔被狱警们推搡着走出了地下。比起走姿扭曲的男人，阿不思稍好的一点在于他始终被盖勒特扶着。他的狱友替他分担了身体的大部分重量，这让他不会因牵扯到伤口而太吃力。

 

“让你被冲着我来的人误伤了，这次是我的问题。”距离午餐时间还有不到半小时，大厅里已经开始聚起了工作结束后休息的犯人。看到贴在一起的两人，脸上都露出了了然的神情。本来这样的情形在纽蒙迦德并不少见，但当对象换成盖勒特后倒还挺让人惊讶。“可你做的很好，阿不思，真的很好。你什么都没做错。”

 

唯一的医务室在二楼的尽头，顾及到阿不思的感受，不想再引起更多关注，盖勒特拒绝了阿伯纳西的帮助。当他们终于来到那扇铁门前时，门口站着的狱警打量了他们一会儿，目光锁在了两人胸前的编号上。盖勒特回应着狱警的凝视，异瞳里是冰冻三尺的湖泊。

 

他敲了敲医务室的门，很快便听到了里面的回应。

 

“请进。”医务室的门在身后关上时，阿不思颤抖了一下，捂住了自己的下腹。

 

“同一个地方，昨天你刚打了我，今天又被撞了一下。”阿不思摇了摇头示意自己没事。“我曾经是个医生，我知道自己的身体。”

 

正因为阿不思是个医生，所以盖勒特刚才才会少一份担心：一旦有人真心想置阿不思于死地甚至不让他进医务室，自己还可以进去想办法帮阿不思拿点他需要的东西。值得庆幸的是，狱警到底还是没有让事情变得这么麻烦。

 

医生是个深发色的瘦高男人，年纪不大，看起来却很沉稳。他的胸牌上写着姓，斯卡曼德医生。

 

斯卡曼德检查了一下阿不思的伤势后向两人表示虽然有多处外伤，但大都只是擦伤，没有什么太大的问题。“只是你脸上的伤，”他指了指阿不思的右颊“要是不想留疤，你需要格外注意。但即便如此，那儿可能也会有一条细线。”

 

处理伤口时阿不思有几次疼得瑟缩，盖勒特在一旁轻声安抚着他，顺便帮斯卡曼德按住了阿不思没让他乱动。

 

帮阿不思处理好了伤口后，斯卡曼德叮嘱他过段时间要回来再检查一下伤口的愈合情况。期间盖勒特一直在墙边站着等待，斯卡曼德似乎还有什么话要说，但看了看金发异瞳的男人便又咽了回去。

 

自己的狱友果然名声在外。这样想着，阿不思礼貌地朝斯卡曼德挤出了一个微笑。我们下次再见。他以口型对深发色的医生说道。

 

 

 

再从医务室出来时，脸上多了纱布的阿不思没有再让盖勒特扶着自己。盖勒特也顺了他的意思，只是走在他身边。下午不需要工作，他们回了牢房，准备度过接下来的饥饿的半天。

 

不过当真只剩下两个人时，气氛还是挺奇怪的。

 

阿不思与盖勒特分别呆在各自的床上，一个躺着一个坐着，彼此都沉默了好一会儿。

 

“克林格尔是最近才被调去的洗衣房，在你来这里前不久。之前我并不知道他会在那里。”坐着的那个先开口了，鉴于盖勒特清楚自己昨晚的所作所为的确是造成这份沉默的主要原因，他也不能指望刚经历过如此巨大冲击的阿不思主动说些什么。看着阿不思包着纱布的伤口，盖勒特的语调没有之前平稳。“他们明显是故意把你和他排在了一起工作，阿不思，你不是一般的政治犯，而是得罪了权贵。”

 

“……”阿不思张了张嘴，却没有说话。算是默认了盖勒特的判断。

 

“你知道自己被判了多少年吗？”

 

“……不知道。”这次阿不思回答得很诚实。

 

盖勒特露出了一种果然如此的表情。叹了口气，他看着阿不思继续说了下去。“你被关进来前是不是没有经过任何司法程序？直接有人冲进了你的家，或者在你从诊所回去的时候半路截住了你？”

 

阿不思扭头看向自己的狱友，蓝眼睛里闪烁着光芒。似乎是惊异于他能这样快的进行推理，又责备他怎么能以这样轻松的语气说出这种话。

 

“你始终不肯告诉我你究竟因何入狱，我发现你软硬不吃，那我只能猜了。而我跟你不一样，我在这里呆了很久，阿不思，我熟知这个国家最真实的一面。”

 

“……那依你之见，我这样的人还有机会出狱吗？”

 

“比起那个，你应该先想想该怎么在这里活下去。”从床上站起，盖勒特来到了阿不思身旁，蹲下身与男人平视。“首先，小少爷，你得活到那一天。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的这种AU太让我上头了我从来没有有过这样的更新频率……  
> 我果然就喜欢奇奇怪怪的题材（）  
> 不是纽特是哥哥哦，下章起小盖要开始正式教小邓生存之道了。
> 
> 下章不会更这么快了，我要保持我一贯的更新频率开始慢更orz怕你们突然看见我的频率太高了开始烦我_(:D)∠)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章没有暴力描写，就洗个澡

在监狱中，洗澡变成了又一件令阿不思心烦的事。

 

他不觉得自己的身体有什么不可告人的秘密，然而让他在一群心怀不轨的人的目光注视下一丝不挂地站着还是令阿不思感到有些奇怪，就像学生时代常见的被摆放在实验桌上供人解剖的兔子。纽蒙迦德供犯人们使用的洗浴室是没有隔间的，彼此之间甚至没有任何阻挡，站在男人们中间，阿不思清瘦的体格显得格外惹眼。

 

“你感到怪异是正常。”一旁的盖勒特正用水冲洗着自己的金发，简单消毒处理过的液体蒙住了他的侧脸，形成了一道水帘。从水流的间隙中盖勒特短暂地看了阿不思一眼，就像早已预料到他会是这个反应。“不用觉得自作多情，你顾虑的没错，在这里你对他们来说就是个漂亮姑娘。而他们碰不了你，只能用眼睛看，眼神自然更为露骨。”

 

“好好洗你的澡，不用去管那些眼睛。”

 

早先阿不思由于还没有工作，得以避开了人流自己一个人在角落迅速完成了清理然后离开。可现在不同，盖勒特就是要他去面对人群。你要想挨到出狱，至少得有在杀人犯面前赤身裸体的勇气吧。

 

尽管盖勒特出于自己的利益考虑要一个稍好一点的洗澡环境，已经有意避开高峰期提前了一会儿进来，洗浴室对阿不思而言还是有些拥挤了。当他们一起走进来时，阿不思清晰地听到了一声口哨。随后是一两句他听不懂的市井俚语。

 

走在前面的盖勒特似乎并不在乎这些。他没有过多犹豫地将自己的狱友带到了角落，那里取水不太方便，可会让阿不思放松一点。

 

金发男人选择将最内侧留给了自己的狱友，不知是不是阿不思的错觉，男人似乎是故意站在了他的斜后方，以自己的身体为他做了点阻挡。起初阿不思会忍不住往盖勒特的方向看去，这是他第一次有机会打量盖勒特，瞥过后者带着伤疤的身体上完美的肌肉线条后又迅速挪回目光。他不想让自己显得太过明显；沉默地清洗着身体，他还以为盖勒特会看他，然而令他意外的是，阿不思并没有感受到男人落在自己身上的视线。

 

在进来之前，盖勒特告诉他，基本上很少有人会在洗浴室惹事。因为这是一天中唯一清洗自己的机会，而卫生在这里极其重要，人们大都更愿意好好享受宝贵的水流的清洁。“但你也需要时刻保持警惕。”在阿不思脱下自己宽大的囚服上衣，于男人面前第一次露出整个白皙的身体时，盖勒特做出了补充。阿不思发现男人的睫毛颤了颤，不过他的语气倒依旧平淡，听不出什么情感。

 

 “阿伯纳西呢？”

 

在一次蹲下身与周围某个打量着自己的男人对视后，他突然想起了那个总和盖勒特待在一起的男人。记得健谈的他是自己与盖勒特之间气氛的调节者，阿不思没有多想什么，便随口问了。这个问题倒像是出乎男人的预料，咳了下不慎落入口中的水，将湿漉漉的金发拨到脑后，盖勒特转过头来与阿不思对视。未干的水还在自他金发的发根沿着脸颊向下滑，汇聚在了他的颈窝处。“在纽蒙迦德，一起洗澡可不是‘亲密好友’的标志。”

 

阿不思认为自己懂了狱友的话外音，顿时觉得自己又问了个愚蠢的问题，他的头垂下去了些，躲开了盖勒特的目光。然而那双异瞳这次却没有轻易转开。终于感受到了盖勒特的注视，阿不思反而下意识地蜷起了身子。他交叉的双臂挡住了自己身前的淤青，出于某种原因，他不想让它们被盖勒特看清。

 

“之前你脱衣服的时候就看过了，以后也还会看，你挡什么。”尽管知道他不是那个意思，阿不思的反应还是让盖勒特想要戏弄，他甚至往前迈了一步。果不其然，自己红发的狱友在他靠近的同时下意识地闭上了眼睛。

 

话虽如此，盖勒特也没有强行掰开阿不思双臂的意思。他就只是低头，注视着自己赤裸的狱友。直到后者被盯得有些不自在，他才终于抬了抬下巴，开口打破了沉默。

 

“就算我们一起洗澡，我也不会在这里操你，别紧张。”

 

“我没有因此紧张。”

 

盖勒特脸上的笑意消失了，男人做出了一个无所谓的表情，配合着耸肩。很快他便转了过去，只留给阿不思一个侧影。“斯卡曼德说你脸上的伤口不能碰水，你自己注意点。”

 

提起斯卡曼德，倒是提醒了阿不思。那些下午一直在他心中盘踞的疑惑又重新出现在了阿不思脑中。他又看了眼盖勒特，斯卡曼德今天在发现自己被金发男人扶着走进医务室时那副明显惊讶的神情，之后不断打量盖勒特而又对自己欲言又止的模样，都令阿不思印象深刻。

 

关于那位医生，他依稀记得自己此前似乎在哪里看到过斯卡曼德这个姓。然而阿不思可以确认的是自己并没有与他见面的记忆。无论如何，这都不是目前问题的关键。阿不思更在意的是另一个方面的事。

 

盖勒特在来到这里的第一天就用膝盖让阿不思记住了他不该被列入信任名单——虽然阿不思也不该在纽蒙迦德信任任何人。即使阿不思没有告诉他有关自己入狱缘由的细节，盖勒特同样也没有告诉他自己入狱的罪名。金发高挑的年轻男人可跟这里的其他犯人不太一样。

 

一旦仔细想的话，盖勒特对自己的态度和他的行踪一样变化无常。如果说之前是为了套话而故意表现得或温柔或凶狠，想让阿不思感到心安而松懈或因恐惧而折服；今天的事则更像是在试图弥补自己的愧疚。结合他早上与阿伯纳西的谈话，阿不思假设盖勒特其实早就猜到了自己可能会遇到危险。是的，他在那时应该就已经知道了。然而他却并没有对自己做出任何警告或提示，要是盖勒特最终没有及时赶来，彻底激怒克林格尔的阿不思的下场将会只剩下了死这一种可能。

 

男人似乎总要等到自己真正濒死时才会出手。现在盖勒特选择保护自己而并非将自己丢给其他犯人，不如用他经观察觉得自己“有趣”来作为解释更为合理。对于这样一个很难猜出他下一步会做什么的人，阿不思心中的担忧与焦虑依旧远远胜于信任。

 

然而他现在又只能相信盖勒特。至于斯卡曼德，医生如果真有什么特别的话要说，他下次可以独自去医务室检查自己的伤口愈合情况。

 

 

“你看了我太久了。”男人的声音在耳边响起，阿不思回过神来时已经被盖勒特捏住了手腕。仿佛可以看透自己的心事那样，盖勒特的异瞳里跳动着诡异的光。他看着阿不思，再度将声音压低了些。“你又在想什么?”

 

“我……”尽管表情有些渗人，从盖勒特的语气中阿不思听不出丝毫不耐烦的意味，倒像是在同孩子说话时的无奈。

 

“我不管你在想些什么，如果你开口就打算对我撒谎，不如选择沉默倒更能让我接受。”洗浴室里的人越来越多了，有个看起来让阿不思觉得十分诡异的中年男人正在关注着这边。注意到阿不思的目光，男人咧开嘴，朝他露出了一个微笑。而盖勒特直接以自己的身体阻隔了男人与阿不思的视线交汇。按着狱友的肩，他接下来便低头吻了阿不思，右手揽住年轻人的腰。“我说过，要时刻保持警惕。”

 

他们的动作引来了人们的关注，阿不思起初还下意识地想要推开盖勒特，但抬起的手犹豫了一下还是轻轻落在了金发狱友的腰上。直觉告诉他现在不应该反抗。这个吻和之前的不一样，阿不思感受到了盖勒特的挑逗。

 

等结束后阿不思从盖勒特的肩头再望过去时，那个诡异的中年男人已经将头侧了过去。

 

盖勒特几乎也在同时微微侧过头看了一眼才将阿不思放开，后者能感觉到，他们在乎的都是同一个目标对象。

 

 

 

 

回到牢房，晚上盖勒特答应阿不思教他一些生存之道。

 

盖勒特强调的第一件事，就是他得彻底抛掉过去数年中所养成的一切交际礼仪。“纽蒙迦德是人的动物世界，唯一的交际原则就是力量。”回想起自己近日来的遭遇，阿不思点了点头接受了这个消息。

 

“那我该怎么说话？”

 

“如果的确有必要进行交谈，就按照底层的市井小民们的说话方式来。”听到这个，阿不思张嘴似乎想要说什么，却被盖勒特压了下去。“我会教你一些市井俗语，但大多数时候，我建议你对除了我和阿伯纳西以外的人还是保持沉默最好。”

 

谈到第二件事时，素来说话直接的盖勒特这次倒稍微加了点开场白，随意绕了几句，说白了其实就是要教阿不思怎么打架和挨打。“对付像克林格尔这种摆明要找你麻烦的人，如果躲不掉，你只能选择‘自卫’。”

 

盖勒特是一个注重实践的老师，考虑到自己的狱友才刚受了伤，他决定将从明天开始对阿不思进行最基本的实践“教学”。

 

“从挨打开始，直到你学会怎么逃。”

 

对此，阿不思没有异议。他不能总是指望盖勒特能及时出现保护自己，依靠自己才更为长久。他于是点了点头，等待着盖勒特继续说下去。

 

“第三件事，我也不能保证可以从所以人手中救下你，所以对有些人，永远需要保持距离。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见，我回来更新了orz  
> gg当然对ad是有好感的，不然早不管他了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有对主要人物的暴力描写和语言侮辱

盖勒特果然言出必行。

 

当清晨来临时，阿不思睁开眼看到的就是金发男人放大的俊脸。他才刚梦到斯宾塞一家，醒来后又对上那对异瞳，接连的刺激让他想要叫出声来。

 

“早。”盖勒特说，以食指封缄了阿不思的唇，帮助后者咽下了即将出口的惊呼；他的另一只手则压着阿不思的肩，以防男人做出什么过激的反应。“需要我提醒你吗，你的名字是阿不思·邓布利多，你现在正在臭名昭著的社会垃圾场纽蒙迦德监狱服刑。”盖勒特的声音带着早起的沙哑，金发随意地散着，几缕过长的卷发已经触到了阿不思的鼻尖。说完这些，他有意停顿了一下，等待着阿不思的彻底清醒。“狱警大概还有四十分钟会来叫醒所有的犯人，所以你还有四十分钟可以利用。”

 

大脑逐渐恢复了清醒，感官重新开始运作，阿不思首先感受到的是从四肢百骸传来的疼痛。他想要舒展一下自己的身体，察觉到的盖勒特却加重了压着他肩膀的力道。

 

“如果听懂我的话了，就舔舔我的手指。”阿不思此时已经完全清醒了过来，同样苏醒的嗅觉让他甚至能问清身上人的味道：苦涩阴冷，就跟这监狱一样。而盖勒特温热呼吸则还正打在自己脸上，说话时轻微晃动的金色发丝蹭得他有些痒。

 

说完，自己快要发疼的肩终于被男人松开。然而盖勒特转而将手撑在了他的耳旁，头也同时埋得更低，几乎要与阿不思的鼻尖相抵。距离使他们的呼吸缠绕在了一起。再开口时，他刻意将声音压得更低，说出的每一个词仿佛都直接落在了阿不思的唇上。“然后我会放开你。”

 

耳尖开始不受控制地泛红，眨了眨刚睡醒而湿润的眼睛，阿不思看到盖勒特正在笑，如同一个恶作剧得逞的孩童。

 

阿不思与他无声地僵持了几十秒，随后明白盖勒特一定会说到做到。

 

为了让他放开自己，红发的年轻人乖顺地张开嘴，探出舌尖掠过了盖勒特的食指。殷红的舌尖只是轻轻扫过男人的指腹便缩了回去，在这个过程中，他并没有回避与盖勒特的对视。

 

盖勒特轻笑出声，收回了抵在阿不思唇上的食指。这在以前本来不能算作舔，然而他还是放过了自己的狱友，退到了几步之外的距离。

 

不用多问，阿不思想自己明白盖勒特提前把自己叫醒的意图。他从床上站起，走到了盖勒特面前。

 

“我跟人打架的习惯是直击要害，不要有任何多余的动作，更不要废话，直接有效。”盖勒特此时已经没有了之前那副玩笑的意思，说着，他一把抓住阿不思的手臂，将来不及反击的后者反身禁锢在了自己怀里，另一只手则扼住了他的脖子。“像这样，不过一般情况下我不会把人圈到怀里，下手也更重。以你的能力，遇到像我这样的人的基本没有还手的可能。”

 

“当然，还有许多打架时喜欢废话的蠢货。”盖勒特松开了对阿不思的禁锢，待后者稍微平抚下呼吸后，又上前朝他的小腹打去。这次阿不思躲开了，然而还没来得及庆幸，接下来他便被踢中膝盖倒了下去。“对这种人，你得抓住他废话时走神的间隙。”盖勒特扶着他，勾住阿不思的腰没有让他直接跪上冷硬的地板。

 

“就你而言，人们会跟你打架除了纯粹的闹事外，更多的可能是想操你。”

 

阿不思咬着下唇没有让自己发出一丝呻吟，再次被盖勒特推开，他花了比第一次更多的时间来站定和平抚。

 

“首先，你得知道我要从哪个方向打你。躲开，然后猜测下一步我会怎么做，再想好自己该怎么做：继续躲开，还是反击。”

 

阿不思被盖勒特来回折腾了不知多少次，每次他要倒在地上，盖勒特都会及时把人拉起或拽进怀里；然后再把他退出去，让他站稳后再接着打。早上太过频繁地撞击地板太吵了，金发男人这样向他解释，阿不思的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，已经说不出什么话来回应身后的盖勒特。

 

他说的没错，自己在他面前的确没有任何还手的能力。

 

不过只是目前。

 

最后一次时，盖勒特握住阿不思的手，顺势将他推到了床上。

 

“调整一下姿势，”躺回床上后阿不思像是虚脱了一样，大张着嘴攫取维系呼吸用的空气。盖勒特说话时同样也带着不小的气音，金发因刚才的运动而凌乱地撒在额前。他撩起自己的囚服擦了下鼻尖与额头的细汗，灰色的衣服被阿不思抓的已经有些皱了。“狱警要来了。”

 

 

 

早餐还是照例的三人一桌，不过这次最后入座的是盖勒特。在阿不思身边坐下，他抬起头便对上了阿伯纳西的笑脸。

 

“我刚刚在跟我们的阿不思讨论克林格尔的事情，”他刻意将克林格尔的名字念得很重，盖勒特为他的新婊子把人打残后弄进了石头棺材的事已经传开了，阿伯纳西不太懂盖勒特究竟是怎么想的。他看着自己的好友，试图从盖勒特那张面无表情的脸上寻找出什么来。 “漂亮娃娃比我想得要厉害得多——你也比我想得还要关心你的漂亮娃娃。”

 

阿伯纳西突然换用了另一种语言的事情令阿不思的嘴角微微地抽动了一下。以前也是这样，阿不思猜测男人们在讨论什么不想让自己听到的话题时便会改用他不懂的语言。至于这些话题究竟都包括哪些内容——阿不思瞥了眼身旁的盖勒特，发现后者也在看着自己。

 

“没必要特意换成德语，说点我们都能听懂的脏话。”所以果然是德语，盖勒特可能是从德语区迁来的移民。不过又一次被抓到现行，阿不思不禁感到了一丝挫败感。他于是低头专注于面前的早餐，退出了这场以眼神进行的无声交流。然而餐桌上其余的两人却还在继续：盖勒特话中的暗示意味很浓，阿伯纳西听到后有了一两秒的明显惊讶，但他还是配合着好友歪着头故作夸张地思考了一阵。

 

“我能说什么？你这么可爱，而盖勒特又这么在乎你，我有什么脏话能对你说？”盖勒特扫了眼阿伯纳西，无声地表达着自己对他这番话的不满。而后者则像没看到似的忽略了好友，凹陷的深色双眼直直地注视着面前的阿不思：他在重新打量他，红发的年轻人在他开口时起便放下了手中的汤勺与他对视，就目前而言，这位美人的表情还算镇静。“不过如果真要说，我倒的确有个问题想问，你用你那张漂亮的嘴含过盖勒特了吗？

 

阿不思的脸肉眼可见的红了，如此露骨的话语二十多年来他还是第一次听。而男人们显然都知道这点，尤其是问出这些问题的阿伯纳西，他正隔着桌子笑着观察着自己。

 

“他基本不和这里的其他人做爱，所以我只能问你了，他操你的时候就跟平常对你一样温柔吗？”

 

跟早上面对盖勒特时不同，羞耻与被冒犯的微怒一时占据了阿不思的大脑。然而盖勒特还在看着。不想表现得太差，他尽力控制着自己的表情。对面的阿伯纳西也换了个坐姿，用一只手托住了下巴。大概过了两三秒，阿不思总觉得自己应该说些什么，于是他张了张嘴，却被阿伯纳西抢先压了下去。

 

“不要认真，小少爷，你看得我都要有负罪感了。”像是为了佐证自己的话所言非虚，阿伯纳西脸上的笑容多了点愧疚的意思。他朝阿不思摆手，以对自己刚才的话表示歉意。“盖勒特大概是想要叫你习惯纽蒙迦德的低俗，就直接把这个担子甩给了我。其实说实在话——他可比我会多了。”

 

看阿伯纳西最终缓解了自己的尴尬，阿不思便也没在心里替男人记上一笔。他朝对方点了点头，然而见阿不思似乎并没有听懂自己句尾的隐藏的性暗示，阿伯纳西倒有些奇怪。按理说阿不思的脸应该会因为自己最后的话而更红。

 

他将视线转向盖勒特，你竟然还没有操过他？收到好友的疑惑，盖勒特小幅度地摆了下头表示肯定。所以这是什么，盖勒特要甘心为一个麻烦的政治犯作保姆？阿伯纳西在惊讶之余更加刷新了对阿不思的认知。看来红发的漂亮娃娃是真有脑子。

 

“如果你对每一个这样跟你说话的人都报以这种态度，那还是算了吧。”盖勒特开口了，阿伯纳西好奇地看着二人，和阿不思一样等待着好友的下文。“你正确的反应不应该是说话，而是保持沉默离开或者直接给他一拳让他闭嘴。”

 

然后盖勒特打了他，作为他选择错误的惩罚。亲眼目睹了阿不思被击中腹部疼得皱起了眉的经过，阿伯纳西又看不懂盖勒特了。被打后的阿不思都没有表现出仇恨之类的情绪，而自己刚刚在以言语刺激阿不思时却还清晰地捕捉到了美人眼里的敌意——他一定是还在训练他，不然盖勒特下手打的也就会直接是胃了。

 

“吃完你的早餐，不许剩。”

 

阿不思作为新人，他来自上流社会的娇嫩的胃还没能完全适应纽蒙迦德糟糕的饮食。直到第二天早上，他都吃得不多。而他和盖勒特昨天还被禁食了大半日，阿不思必须要用食物来补充体能。

 

“咽不下去就慢慢来，既然你活到了现在，就说明纽蒙迦德的食物还毒不死你。”

 

 

在盖勒特的监督之下，阿不思做到了。

 

这次早餐时间结束后他们没有进行道别，显然是盖勒特告诉了阿不思这没有必要。

 

克林格尔被处理之后，洗衣房那边并没有要同样打发走阿不思的意思。阿不思仍然在那里工作，典狱长才不会管囚犯会不会有什么心理阴影，除了不再有克林格尔，其他一切照旧。

 

“我觉得你对阿不思在意得要过头了。”

 

工作时阿伯纳西冷不丁地撞了撞盖勒特的肩，示意后者暂且停下好好听自己说话。

 

“难怪昨天解散的时候都找不到你，原来是去帮小美人打架了。”他原先是希望盖勒特去找个人发泄一下欲望，撺掇盖勒特要照顾好自己的狱友也不过是一句玩笑。谁知道盖勒特第二天就默许了阿不思同桌用餐的举动。要知道，他在之前可是有过好几个狱友，其中一个共同点就是他们从没有机会跟他与盖勒特坐上同一张餐桌。“我还记得，曾经杰瑞米想跟我们一起吃早餐，你差点把他的脑子给打出来。”

 

“如果阿不思和他一样蠢，我也会把他的脑子打出来。”

 

“你舍得？”听到这句话后阿伯纳西夸张地张开嘴笑了。盖勒特又让阿不思习惯这里粗俗的说话方式，又有意训练他挨打的能力，看起来是不仅要长期把阿不思带在身边，还不止把他当婊子了。“为了阿不思，你可是几乎毁了克林格尔。”

 

监工的警察似乎注意到了他们这边的情况，盖勒特大力挥舞了一下手中的采石锤，仿佛在用碰撞发出的刺耳声响告诉男人他们并没有怠工。

 

“这算什么，盖勒特，你什么时候开始对养宠物感兴趣了吗？”阿伯纳西也弯下腰将采出的石块堆到了手推车里，警察看了看他们，即将迈出的步子还是缩了回去。“我说实话，除了好看以外，阿不思可不是适合饲养的品种。”

 

“我没有说我要养宠物。”擦了下即将落入眼中的汗珠，盖勒特转过头与自己的好友对视。“而这里可是纽蒙迦德，我从来没有什么舍不得。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿伯纳西第一个发现事情并不简单23333（×  
> 有了一点点感情的苗头


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见，本章好像没什么警告？斯卡曼德终于上线

斯卡曼德开始了。

 

“我认识你，邓布利多先生，你上过报纸，我是说，我知道你是个了不起的医生。”与上次盖勒特在场时的欲言又止不同，这次的医生没有再刻意咽下即将涌出嘴边的话语。坐在椅子上，阿不思猜到他或许有话要对自己说，只是没想到对方的开场白就已经这么令人意外。

 

医务室里并没有狱警看守，只有一个放置在桌上的警报器，以供医生在出现突发情况时使用；所以只要他们将音量压抑在正常范围以内，隔着铁门，理论上来说不会有人听到他们的谈话内容。

 

深发色的医生希望阿不思能叫他斯卡曼德或者直接称呼为忒修斯。他的弟弟与阿不思还是同所大学的学生，小斯卡曼德一直告诉哥哥阿不思是个很好的人。

 

“纽特说，你在很长的一段时间里都是他的仰慕对象。”镊子与托盘碰撞发出金属的撞击声，阿不思抿起嘴，点了点头作为回应。难怪他对这个名字有印象，原来还有这一层关系。忒修斯说自己在上次见面时就觉得阿不思有些熟悉，只是由于第三人在场才没有机会确认。“我也一直希望能够和你亲自见一面，没想到这个愿望竟然以这种方式成真了。”

 

阿不思没法强迫自己微笑，过多地使用面部肌肉会牵扯到伤口；而现在听见有人以崇拜的语气朝自己例举过去的光辉，在纽蒙迦德，阿不思还真不知道该作何表情——纽蒙迦德有多可怕，他不过是待了不到半个月，便开始觉得过去的二十多年仅仅只是一场遥远而不切实际的梦了。大概这就是活死刑场的强执行力吧。

 

他也没有想到，真说起来，不会有人比阿不思更没有想到会以这种方式跟属于自己曾经生活的世界的人相见。忒修斯似乎也意识到了这一点，肩膀逐渐垮了下去，没有再摆出那副欣喜的表情与阿不思说话。终于明白自己行为欠妥的医生沉默着替工具消毒，直到帮阿不思拆下了脸上的纱布，忒修斯才欣慰地告诉对方伤口目前正恢复良好。

 

“看来我还不到因病菌感染而死亡的时候。”阿不思开了个不那么有趣的玩笑，看啊，跟阿伯纳西相处了一段时间后连带他的幽默感都变了。不过这个事实倒是有效地鼓舞了他的情绪，运气好的话，伤口应该不会留疤。“希望我能和你想象中的样子差别没有太大。”

 

“如果说有，那就是你远比我想象的还要坚强得多，邓布利多先生。”

 

这是他第二次换药和例行检查，在他的要求下，盖勒特没有跟来。同样在场目睹了他们争论过程的阿伯纳西将两人比做自己家族的妈妈和女儿，打趣着说乖孩子阿不思又不是要去和垃圾堆里的男友乱搞，盖勒特应该要对他放心。

 

“如果你在独自前往医务室或者回来的路上遇到了麻烦，自己解决。”这是金发男人就这个话题所发表的最后一句言论，阿不思把这当成了他的允许。之后盖勒特便将话题转移到了糟糕的气候上，在谈到突然开始的连续降雨时，阿伯纳西接过话茬询问这是否刺激到了他关节处的旧伤。

 

此前阿不思从没发现盖勒特哪里有明显的旧伤，以为自己能了解一些新信息的阿不思专注地等待着男人的答案，然而盖勒特只是看了他一眼，选择性地略过了这个问题。然后任由阿伯纳西从气候到伙食，把自己对纽蒙迦德的抱怨带得越来越远。

 

“纽蒙迦德的生活条件的确一言难尽，但比起其他监狱，它对卫生方面的关注大概还算没那么糟糕。”清洁过后，医生开始替伤口拆起了线。忒修斯尽量做得轻柔，可还是引起了阿不思的呲气。“抱歉。”他说，而阿不思摇了摇头表示无碍。“我没事的，不用在意。”跟盖勒特平时对自己的“授课”比起来，这可真的不算什么。

 

是的，盖勒特做到了，在他承诺教阿不思生存之道后的第二天起就不停地对自己的狱友进行拳打脚踢；除了早上的特殊教学时间外，只要盖勒特觉得必要，阿不思就会挨打。

 

尽管盖勒特尽量避开了所有可能致命的部位，疼痛却从未缺席。那几乎已经成为他在纽蒙迦德如影随形的朋友了。好在他也并不是白白挨打：当他坐在矮凳上清洗囚服时，阿不思能感觉到自己腹部的肌肉比曾经在诊所坐诊时紧绷了些，手腕的力量也有了增加的趋势，他的身体正在变得更加适合生存。

 

“你上次来的时候身上还没有这么多的淤伤，这是谁干的？”不过对于其他人而言——尤其是对其他非被关押在狱的人士来说，这样的训练就除了显得变态外便别无其他了。比如说忒修斯，他在检查阿不思身上的伤口时，被后者皮肤上堆积的大大小小的淤青给不小的惊了一下。“如果是有别的犯人在对你进行暴力行为，你可以告诉狱警。”

 

“狱警不会管的，忒修斯，谢谢你的关心。”阿不思终于笑了。看来对方还并不了解纽蒙迦德狱警的行事方式与对自己的态度。按照盖勒特的话说，他们或许是最单纯地想要阿不思被身边的社会垃圾撕碎的人。

 

忒修斯在说出来之后就意识到了自己的愚蠢，他仔细回忆过了，阿不思进入纽蒙迦德前并没有任何审判的风声。而他在初次见到被克林格尔打伤来此的青年后就试图去查了一下对方的档案，结果也是一无所获：没有记录在案的叫做阿不思·邓布利多的犯人。忒修斯还以为自己认错了人。这样一来只会有两种情况：要么阿不思是个间谍，要么他就是惹怒了权贵。二者都是无法记录的罪名。从具体的情况来看，他应该是后者。

 

“……我听说你的狱友是盖勒特？”在纽蒙迦德，有一部分犯人几乎永远不会拥有狱友。因为一山不容二虎，而盖勒特就是这部分人的其中之一。假设对方是被陷害的情况下，知道阿不思住在1899，忒修斯几乎想大声咒骂典狱长福吉——盖勒特的案底丰富到可以编成坊间的三流剧本，里面充斥着吸引底层小市民的暴力与血腥场景。“是他打的你吗？”

 

“真的没必要再就这件事情进行讨论了，忒修斯。”阿不思是希望能从忒修斯这里获得有用的信息，而不是陷入无意义的对话。

 

“阿不思，我必须要告诉你的是，你的狱友盖勒特别称‘黑魔王’，是纽蒙迦德最危险的罪犯之一。”忒修斯到柜台后为阿不思倒了一杯经过洁净处理的水，只有狱警和其他工作人员才能不去喝纽蒙迦德那似乎永远都带着一丝泥腥味的水。

 

既然是要告诉自己有关盖勒特的事，阿不思便也没有再进行阻止；感激地接过水，他都快忘记洁净水喝起来是什么味道了，在小口啜饮的同时听着忒修斯的下文。“他是多起诈骗与盗窃案的主谋，而真正让他入狱的还是一场未遂的谋杀案：他试图谋杀当时一名大法官的妻子。”

 

“盖勒特很恐怖，即便进了监狱也仍旧令上层人士头疼。我看过他的档案，三年来他在纽蒙迦德拥有多次的斗殴记录，私下并未记录在案的争执肯定还有更多。”

 

“如果他犯了那么多罪，为什么没有被判死刑？”

 

“他应该是熟读了法典，是难得地能够引用法律条文为自己辩护的罪犯，而他刚好又有一副好口才——当然最走运的是，最终令他入狱的那场谋杀未遂案的受害者选择了原谅他。”忒修斯谈起盖勒特时的语气跟之前的都不同。阿不思还是第一次了解到这些，站在对方的立场上，他想自己终于完全理解了初见时忒修斯对盖勒特的恐惧。

 

“所以千万不要相信他对你说的任何话，他绝对不值得你的信任。说完你的狱友……阿不思，如果冒犯了你我在这里提前向你道歉。我真的很想帮你，但首先，我能知道你入狱的真正原因吗？”

 

“你帮不了我。”提到这个时，红发男人瞬时多了几分警惕。

 

忒修斯愿意主动提供帮助令阿不思十分感激，不过在这件从最初起就不公平的案件上，有自己的前车之鉴，他不想再牵扯入更多无辜的人了；更何况这也不是单纯的客套，在没有确凿证据的情况下，忒修斯的确帮不上任何忙。而就目前的情况来看，阿不思还无法确认自己是否能够信任这位年轻的狱医。“既然你已经这么问了，应该也明白我不是通过常规途径被关进的纽蒙迦德。事实就是这样：我在这里，因为我控诉了一对侯爵兄弟。”

 

 

 

从医务室出来，阿不思此次独行还是收获了不少，大多是有关盖勒特的事，他终于不是对对方了解匮乏的那一方了。除此之外，阿不思还额外获得了一个可以跟外界通信的机会。

 

如果阿不思想要带出些什么，信件或者口信，忒修斯都会尽其所能的帮忙。不过他现在还不打算利用这一优势，距自己被送进监狱还没有过去多长时间，一旦忒修斯被发现，阿不思承担不起阿不福思与阿利安娜再出事的后果。

 

走过走廊，阿不思感受到有很多双眼睛正在看着自己。他已经习惯了这些注视，多亏盖勒特，他现在足以做到无视他们了。他的脸上正包着纱布，这是他不久前从克林格尔手中脱身的证据；同时也提醒着其他人，他是盖勒特的狱友。有名声在外的盖勒特，到目前为止都还没有人再对他进行肢体上的骚扰。

 

只是在那些目光中，有一道格外尖锐。它的主人似乎是想以眼神在阿不思身上生生剐出一个伤痕来——这像极了他初来纽蒙迦德那天时感受到的灼人目光。没忍住往它的方向望去，阿不思看到了一张熟悉的脸。

 

就是那个在洗浴室的诡异中年男人。对上了阿不思的目光后，男人再度露出了一个微笑。

 

发现是他后，阿不思迅速扭过头，加快了脚步，下意识地想要从男人的视线中逃离。他在潜意识里早已经将对方认定为了危险人物，他记得在洗浴室里盖勒特对待男人注视的态度，如果要把危险划分一下等级，男人属于那种阿不思绝不会想要去招惹的分级。

 

盖勒特不在大厅，阿伯纳西也是。

 

这个时候阿不思也无法推断两人究竟去了哪里，他想要回到1899，然而却在拐角处被人拦了下来。

 

“维舍斯想跟你聊聊。”

 

原来他叫维舍斯，听名字就像个罪犯。阿不思不用多说就明白了对方口中的维舍斯就是那个自己想要逃离的诡异男人，他开始迅速思考起了如果自己现在把面前的人打倒然后离开，执行的可能性有多大。

 

不超过五分之一。

 

而且他也不想进禁闭室。

 

“就只是聊聊。”对方又重复了一遍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见，但上次更新仿佛还是在昨天（这似乎是一个让人笑不出来的冷笑话
> 
> gg嘴硬不了多久了


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！警告：本章含有对主要人物的暴力描写  
> ！gg打ad了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看警告

那是盖勒特难得地在公共场合不带任何恶意地揽住他。

 

没有紧随其后的拳脚，甚至没有任何警告的话语。盖勒特只是看了看他，伸出的指尖短暂地滑过了他的脸侧，像是在确认他是否仍然完整；触碰到他真实的皮肤后，盖勒特的手转而扼上了狱友的后颈。金发男人颜色不一的眼睛颤抖了一下，合上眼深吸了口气。

 

不需要过多的言语，阿不思知道自己现在应该自觉地站在盖勒特旁边、身后，或者更直接一点，在怀里。无论如何，他配合着自己的狱友，像一只温顺的鹿。

 

金发男人的左手五指紧贴着他的腰，其用力程度从宽大的囚服上留下的褶皱来看便可见一斑。而这仅仅只是为了宣示对他的主权。

 

至少阿不思是这样理解的。

 

不是说他对盖勒特对自己的感情有多自信，如果男人对自己有感情的话——这更类似于雄狮被入侵了领地，本能地驱逐入侵者。阿不思从狱友不带任何表情的脸上读出了盖勒特对维舍斯的态度。而在这之前，甚至早在盖勒特靠近时，他的眼神就已经暴露了情绪。那时自己正站在维舍斯身边，而男人还拉着他的手。

 

有一瞬间，阿不思以为盖勒特要杀了他或维舍斯，他们中任何一个。

 

他或许是从其他人那里听说了自己被维舍斯叫走了的消息，阿不思想。毕竟当时盖勒特并不在场。

 

他是 _ _主动__ 跟维舍斯的人走的：在判断形势后他意识到自己只有这一种最符合利益最大化原则的选择——至少一定没有人看见他被打或遭受其他肢体形式的胁迫。阿不思不知道盖勒特听到的是怎样的描述。总之他还是赶来了，依旧那么及时，恰好在阿不思不确定该如何回应维舍斯的问题的时候。

 

“你好啊，维舍斯。”

 

盖勒特拉过他时右手同时用力按紧了青年的后颈：依照某本医学书上的观点，这标志着动物对伴侣的原始占有欲；即便是松开后搭在阿不思腰上的手位置也依然靠下，意味着压制与占有。

 

“你太不厚道了，盖勒特，”目睹了年轻人的所有小动作，维舍斯微笑着用手指了指面前的金发男人。“一直独占着这样一个小美人却不跟我介绍介绍他，我就不得不请他自己过来了。”

 

“嘿，”暂时放弃了对阿不思很可能已经开始泛红的腰的禁锢，盖勒特一脚踏上维舍斯身旁的长凳。“我想我们应该都很懂纽蒙迦德的规矩 。”将手撑在膝盖上，盖勒特前倾身体面对着男人。“这不是你可以趁我不在的时候私自带走阿不思的理由。”

 

“诶诶诶——”维舍斯摆了摆手，故意将音拖得很长，摆出了一副惊讶的模样。“你答应过我的，你要是在纽蒙迦德结了伴儿，一定会来告诉又老又孤单的维舍斯。”

 

就像维舍斯之前对阿不思说的，盖勒特从不站队。

 

监狱里的帮派与势力间的关系就如同平和版的监狱外的共和党之与王党：平时原则上互不干涉，暗地里却仍彼此倾轧。只是数量远比那两个党系要多。既然他们都注定再也无法离开这座活死刑场，那自然有时间和精力在纽蒙迦德建立起一套独有的完整政治体制。之前因阿不思而进了石头棺材的克林格尔，曾经就是万字帮的成员。他们的核心人物伏脱冷还私下找过盖勒特，而那显然是在阿不思不在的时候。

 

这是盖勒特或阿伯纳西都从来不曾对阿不思提过的。换做盖勒特可能会把它们比做动物族群，每一种都有自己的领地，而这是靠争夺抢来的。

 

盖勒特不属于任何一方：他不是群居动物，而是纽蒙迦德里的一只独居的豹。在他刚入狱，还属于拥有一张好看的脸而惹人挑衅的对象时，维舍斯就曾想让盖勒特来跟着自己。金发的英俊年轻人一直是所有人都喜欢的目标，尤其是在盖勒特当众拧断了阿伯纳西的手腕之后——盖勒特的打斗从来直接干脆，绝不拖泥带水。逐渐发现了这一点，维舍斯更是十分欣喜地向他抛去了邀请。

 

然而结果却无一例外，盖勒特声称自己绝不拉帮结派。

 

_我唯一的信仰，也是我唯一愿意追随的对象，就是我自己。_

__

但他会帮维舍斯跟人打架。就像年幼的豹有时也会两三只结伴生活。除了维舍斯，盖勒特偶尔也会帮任何处于优势的那一方，如果有必要的话。

__

要不是阿伯纳西缠着他，盖勒特和他也不一定能成为朋友。不过他们都从未以任何势力自居，到了后来盖勒特倒也不需要那些，他本身就足够令人敬而远之了。他以一种奇妙的方式与其他团体势力共存。而在互不干扰的原则下，与其他帮派势力的核心人物也不会轻易产生争执。三年来，除了阿伯纳西，阿不思是唯一一个被盖勒特带在身边的人——同时也是他第一个狱友。

 

第一个 ** **有点感兴趣**** ** **的**** 狱友。

 

说实话，一开始我还以为你这种漂亮娃娃只是盖勒特用来发泄的婊子。维舍斯垂下眼睛叹了口气。然而事实很快便打了我的脸。

 

维舍斯告诉阿不思他有多特别，但更多地也是提醒他，盖勒特这样的人作为同伴的不确定与不可依赖性到底有多强。 _最好别太依赖盖勒特，_ 维舍斯暗示性极强地抬起阿不思的一只手腕，捧着曾经的医生开始发红粗糙的左手，轻轻地摩挲着那里手背的皮肤。 _尽管你很特别，他却依旧反复无常。像你们这种在外边随便奴役人的上层人士应该最清楚，人的本性是很难改掉的。_

 

维舍斯因而希望阿不思能好好考虑一下，比如说，是不是还要继续选择跟着这样一个男人。又或者，他能去劝劝盖勒特，让男人再思考思考站队的事。没准有了阿不思之后，他会改变一下想法。 _如果我把你带到我这里，你觉得他会跟着来吗？_

__

无论是把纽蒙迦德的内部看做王党与共和党，还是人的动物世界，它们的本质都还是一样的。它们都需要一点：维持平衡。而依照维舍斯的意思，阿不思的出现极有可能会打破这个平衡。而只要有了首例，就一定会有第二例第三例。

 

说得直白一点，维舍斯和监狱里的其他人都不会希望看到盖勒特发展出自己的组织——维舍斯是永远也不会允许。为了不让这种事发生，他愿意以任何方法阻止。阿不思懂他话里的意思。

 

“阿不思不是‘我在监狱里结的伴’，”盖勒特说，那张好看的脸上仍是照常的毫无表情。然而他却是实在楞了一下，就连阿不思都能看出来盖勒特在语义上的停顿。金发男人咬了下舌尖，接着抿起唇做了个吞咽的动作。

 

而这让维舍斯笑出了声。

 

笑了一会儿后，他一手捂着嘴，一手指着面前的金发年轻人，肩膀还在颤抖。“瞧瞧你，盖勒特！”他现在几乎连一句完整的话都说不出来，夸张的笑让他的声音也打着颤。“我明白了。”他甚至不得不以鼓掌的方式来排遣自己过多的笑意。

 

这样做作的反应像极了变相的嘲讽。站在盖勒特身后，阿不思有些担忧地看向自己的狱友，看着他直起了身子，将脚从椅子上拿了下来。

 

“阿不思……”

 

“不，你不明白。”在维舍斯再次向自己的红发狱友伸出手时，一直保持沉默的盖勒特突然开口了。他转身拽住了阿不思的衣领，毫无防备的后者脚步踉跄了几下。可能是束得太紧，被拽着领子的阿不思发出了几声临近窒息的咳嗽。

 

他拖着阿不思走了几步，把青年按到了维舍斯面前的桌上。那一下力道很重，阿不思是肩膀先着的桌子，发出了一声不小的碰撞的闷响。接着是脸，阿不思没有受伤的左颊压着冰冷黏腻的金属桌，颧骨因盖勒特的挤压而硌得生疼。他咬着牙忍着呻吟，却因为牵扯到了伤口而收获了双重的疼痛。

 

青年的蓝眼很快集起了水光，而盖勒特根本没有任何多余的反应。

 

“他只是不巧成了我的室友，又恰巧长得好看了一点。而我之所以护着他，是因为我更喜欢完整的东西。”盖勒特的举动令维舍斯有些惊讶。他试图从盖勒特的脸上找到一点会暴露他想法的情绪。

 

然而没有，金发男人的异瞳正注视着他，而那里面甚至毫无波澜。倒是阿不思因为疼痛而本能地扭动了几下，嘴唇也因突然的撞击没来得及收回牙齿而磕出了血。

 

或许是这样的挣扎惊扰到了男人，盖勒特这才皱起眉，终于看了一眼自己的狱友。“之前不说，是担心他跟我闹脾气。”目睹了阿不思因疼痛而扭曲的五官，他的嘴角微微抽动了一下，然后加重了手上的力道。当他用上另一只手时，阿不思终于叫出了声。“和这里的某些人不同，我不喜欢在做爱的时候还要打架……”无视了狱友的抗拒，盖勒特拉起了他的囚服。“看清楚了，我没有在他的手臂或后腰上留下我的标记。”

 

阿不思的皮肤上果然没有任何标记，而盖勒特平常打架时就是这个模样，维舍斯认得。

 

“什么时候我就连玩一玩漂亮的新人，都要特意来跟你介绍了？”

 

囚服被撩起的阿不思开始了真正的挣扎，他显然受不了这样的对待。有些不耐烦的盖勒特用膝盖压住了他的小腿，成功阻止了他的动作。

 

“我知道你实际上是在担心什么，我不会发展出我的组织。”抵着阿不思柔软的肩颈连接处，盖勒特在红发男人的呻吟声中朝维舍斯保证。“不过同样的，作为交换的条件，你也别随便来找我的麻烦。”

 

“不管是以我的什么东西为借口。”

 

是狱警的呵斥声最后来结束了这场谈论，在它可能演变为一场打斗之前，几个挥舞着警棍的狱警大声叫嚷着朝这边走来。“你们几个，干什么呢！”有了他们的加入，维舍斯又露出了微笑，而阿不思也被盖勒特从桌子上拉了起来。

 

“闲得很就全都取消放风时间回到牢房去！”

 

听狱警又接着训斥了几句后，维舍斯便主动带着他的人走了。在离开之前，男人还最后看了一眼面色阴沉的盖勒特，朝他微微颔首，代替了鞠躬。

 

留在原地的盖勒特扶着桌子，五指用力到泛白，注视着维舍斯离开的背影。等在一边的阿伯纳西跑了上去，先跟好友用德语说了些什么，得到肯定的答复后才检查起了阿不思的情况：好的一面是，他的左颊没有受伤；不好的一面是，他的伤口好像裂开了一点。

 

而且他现在似乎也不太愿意接受盖勒特的触碰。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章哄  
> 再解释一下，gg不是存心想打ad的  
> 天道好轮回，gg也会被打的，而且他还有伤


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 绝望的ad  
> 第一次吵架（单方面？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章不含暴力

“我真的不想吃。”

 

在阿不思说出这句话之前，阿伯纳西已经目睹了桌子上的一杯牛奶被来回推搡了两次。

 

典狱长偶尔也会为纽蒙迦德提供一些改善伙食的餐品：为了保证自己的囚犯不会极度营养不良，而他则也就不会因此失去廉价的劳动力。每天拥有最大的工作量的囚犯，采石场的工人，都只能得到一枚五分面值的硬币作为报酬。依照体力消耗量排序依次递减，轮到像在洗衣房工作的这种职务时，薪酬已经近乎为零了。

 

然而阿不思还是幸运的。福吉也只有在心情好的时候才会给囚犯改善伙食——不过没有人会开心地来纽蒙迦德工作，典狱长的心情一般都不好。他们曾经花了两个多月才等来在汤里多加了一点肉后的下一次改善伙食的机会。而阿不思才刚来没多久便赶上了一个“牛奶日”。

 

如果不是他正处于情绪低谷，他们甚至本该为此而庆祝一下：一口气喝完一半的牛奶，然后把剩下的倒进菜里搅拌食用——对于长期来生活在纽蒙迦德的人而言，这的确是一种美味的吃法。就像上流社会的人会往各类昂贵的肉上淋酱汁一样。

 

而之所以会让阿不思处于情绪低谷的始作俑者之一：情绪同样没有平时平稳的盖勒特，则皱着眉沉默地把自己的牛奶推给了面前的红发狱友。他垂着眼，浓密的睫毛尽职地维护好了主人的情绪，没让它们暴露在他人眼前。看不清盖勒特此时的眼神，阿伯纳西拿叉的手不免颤了一下。

 

神经正敏感的阿不思仍抗拒着盖勒特，他的肢体触碰，他的言语，哪怕是来自他的给予。而阿不思凑巧也不愿意说话。就这样，他们开始了互推牛奶的“游戏”。阿伯纳西感觉自己像是在看一出诡异的默剧，如果真的存在这种剧种的话。但他依旧挑着眉，维持了自己的看客身份——毕竟这样的情形很可能不会再在纽蒙迦德出现第二次了。通常情况下，人们关于食物，只会有争抢。

 

这就要牵扯到造成这一切的最主要的犯人维舍斯了。他给阿不思带来的影响是前所未有的，阿伯纳西还从没见到红发的年轻人精神这么低迷过：仿佛终于磨碎了青年身上的那层坚硬的壳，挖出了一个通向脆弱的柔软的小洞。那些被隐藏的负面情绪逐渐从洞里跑了出来。

 

“阿不思。”

 

在男人离开后，盖勒特想要检查一下他的脸。然而手才只是悬在了空中，阿不思便下意识地退后了一步——那还是阿伯纳西第一次见到他躲避盖勒特的触碰。

 

不过似乎已经提前预料到了这点的盖勒特只是稍微愣了一下，然后便收回了手，没有再试图触碰阿不思。我们走了。保持着两步远的距离，看着阿不思，他尽力放缓了语气。没事了。

 

阿伯纳西不知道盖勒特以后还有没有机会拥有自己的家庭，就像他也不确定即便有，盖勒特会不会对自己的孩子持有面对阿不思时这样的耐心——虽然按照他对盖勒特的了解，他大概更有可能会狠揍他们一顿。对阿不思，他只是在对方表现出了抵触后而保持了沉默。温柔的沉默：没有工作的下午，盖勒特一直跟在了阿不思身后。

 

但那天直到晚上，阿不思都没有再跟盖勒特说过什么。

 

阿伯纳西简直有些无法理解，盖勒特从维舍斯手里帮阿不思解了围，而后者还没有骨折之类的伤，他没有任何做错的地方。阿不思不可能还想要求男人向自己道歉，这才是真正的过分。他对盖勒特的抗拒显得十分莫名其妙，甚至牵强得有点霸道。所以他才讨厌所谓上流社会——他们的脾气怪异得不分场合。

 

他好不容易对阿不思有了个还算积极的印象，现在就已经打折扣了。他更担心的是盖勒特。为此阿伯纳西不得不开始接受脑内之前的那个疯狂想法，盖勒特太在意他的新狱友了。在意到阿伯纳西甚至想要用另一个词语来进行形容。

 

不过看着他们一起吃晚餐，阿伯纳西在惊讶之余竟然还觉得有点想笑。

 

“你下一次能碰上这种东西就不知道是多久以后了。”盖勒特说，最后一次将牛奶推给了阿不思。这一次，他按住阿不思搭在桌上的手，对上了红发狱友的眼睛。“喝。”

 

阿伯纳西吃了一小片菜叶，坐在黄金观剧席位上继续观看着这场终于开始有了台词的剧目。

 

金发男人的五指固执地嵌入了对方的指缝中，指节呈现一个曲起的弧度，扣紧了他的手指。常年在采石场工作的男人对另一方有近乎绝对的力量压制，阿不思试着活动了一下食指，结果只是被盖勒特扣得更紧。

 

这可不是什么情人间的浪漫的十指相扣，他看得出盖勒特的耐心已经快耗尽了，而阿不思应该也懂得观察形势。果不其然，对视了几秒后，红发青年伸出手握住了那杯牛奶，在盖勒特的注视下仰头喝下了它。

 

“我喝完了。”把杯子放回了桌上，阿不思舔了舔唇上留下的奶渍。“左边还有。”盖勒特面无表情地做着补充，目光扫过阿不思沾着乳白色液体的嘴角。“你的左边，我指的是奶渍。”

 

阿不思索性以自己自由的那只手擦了擦嘴，阿利安娜要是知道自己哥哥的餐桌礼仪已经变成了这个样子，一定会怪叫着杀了他。直到盖勒特朝他点了下头表示肯定，他便迅速将目光垂向了桌面，不再去与金发男人对视。

 

“餐盘里的东西也要吃完。”他的金发狱友说，终于松开了对他左手的禁锢。

 

知道自己已经逼近了盖勒特所能做到的让步的极限，然而就像被施暴者在从恢复期缓过来之前都无法很好地面对施暴者，阿不思还是没能完全地从下午的事中走出来。

 

不过这倒不是暴力的问题。他挨的打不少，在公共场合接受盖勒特的“实践教学”也不是一次两次的事；习惯了纽蒙迦德的人事后，粗俗的语言与骚扰也不再那么令他无法接受——而是一些别的东西，他在意的是其他一些东西。

 

他甚至感觉自己需要一个恢复期来消化这些东西。

 

“你到底在闹什么情绪？”

 

结束了那场糟糕的晚餐，回到1899，又只剩下了他们两个人。这个时刻总会到来，盖勒特站在铁栏旁的墙边，抬着下巴，逼迫阿不思正面这个问题。

 

“别告诉我你是还在以监狱外的上等人身份期待着我向你道歉。”

 

盖勒特的语速开始加快，就像回到了阿不思刚入狱的第一天，他用实际行动给医生上了纽蒙迦德的第一课。现在注视着阿不思，男人异色的眼睛在牢房的光线下显得有些渗人。

 

“维舍斯跟我说……”迫于狱友的凝视，阿不思不得已开了口，声音很轻。

 

“不管维舍斯在我到之前都跟你说了什么，全都是他妈的胡扯的屁话。”维舍斯的名字刺激到了盖勒特，他因而在阿不思来得及说完前便打断了他。盖勒特一直都很少在阿不思面前主动用上脏话，而这次他连用了三个。“如果你是在因为这个跟我闹情绪，那你完全将气置错了对象。”

 

“那维舍斯跟我说我几乎永远也出不了狱也是在胡扯吗？”盖勒特打断了他说话的举动就像一个导火线，阿不思的情绪也被点燃了，他下意识地抬高了音量，坐在床上朝盖勒特说道。

 

盖勒特楞了一下，将这视为了默认的阿不思抓住机会继续说了下去。

 

“不只有这一件事情，你明知道在洗衣房可能会有人攻击我而你却直到事后才让我知道，你也没告诉我万字帮的人因为克林格尔来找过你，就像你没有告诉我纽蒙迦德里还有一套它自己的政治体系——”男人的反应告诉他维舍斯的话真的是对的，阿不思的眼角湿润了。他还没有那么坚强，要在这座活死刑场待上一辈子。

 

阿利安娜，阿不福思，他没成年或刚成年的妹妹弟弟都还在监狱外，不知道情况如何。

 

他的语速越来越快，音量也在抬高，像是积攒了多时的情绪终于在瞬间得到了触发，结果爆发了出来。“而这些中最关键的是你向我撒谎了，在对我而言最重要的一件事上：我出不去了！而我承受这一切痛苦就是为了等到出狱的那一天！”

 

听着阿不思的控诉，盖勒特换了个姿势倚着墙，依旧没有开口插话。

 

“你给了我虚假的希望，而且他们说的没错，你的确残忍而又反复无常，”深吸了口气，阿不思握着床沿的手指依旧用力到了泛白。“你是我在这所该死的监狱里觉得的唯一一个不那么混蛋的人， ** **我信任你**** ，我甚至在忒修斯面前为你说话坦言我认为你是个好人，可你对待我的态度就像我真是一个专供你消遣的娃娃——你甚至不相信我有思考的能力！”

 

“难道这就是你要给我希望的原因，让我活下去你才能更好地得到消遣？如果是这样，我宁愿你不要管我！”

 

吼完这些，阿不思停下来，胸膛还在剧烈地起伏着。他看着盖勒特，眼眶整个泛起了红色。

 

“……你看看你现在这个样子。”第一次知道自己的狱友原来还能用这么大的声音说话，盖勒特从墙上离开，逐渐向阿不思走去。红发的年轻人抽了下鼻子，突然的剧烈情绪宣泄显然也让他疲惫。青年塌下了腰，在盖勒特在自己面前蹲下的时候，阿不思除了扭过头不去看他外已经没有了别的反应。

 

“你已经经历过了三次与死亡的亲密接触，挺过了被我不分场合地拳脚相加，现在听到自己几乎没有出狱的机会后还是有这么大的反应，如果我在来这儿的第二天就告诉你事实，你觉得你会怎么样？”

 

盖勒特两手撑着膝，近距离地观察着自己的狱友。

 

“而且我也不是欺骗了你，我只是向你隐瞒了部分真相。”阿不思的眉毛挑了一下，微微朝盖勒特的方向偏了偏头。“我还是把残酷的那一面告诉你了，比如说纽蒙迦德是一座活死刑场，只是没告诉你这件事。”

 

“原因就是我不完全相信你的接受力。”盖勒特站了起来，弯着腰，双手捧起阿不思的脸让其与自己对视。他有史以来的第一个狱友的眼眶与鼻头已经红得要逼近自己的头发。“至于其他的，我没法给你更多解释。有一点我得明确： ** **我从来都不是什么好人，别对我期望太高**** 。而我也不是你的保姆，阿不思，不要让我像养一个孩子一样对你。”

 

“坚强些。”他说，低下头亲吻了一下男人额前的红发。“也成熟些。”

 

“这是你第一次体验到深切的绝望，我允许你对我发这次脾气。”盖勒特用指尖轻轻拭去了阿不思在眨眼时带出眼角的泪珠。“不会再有下一次了。”

 

 

那天盖勒特说完这些后便回到了自己的床上，没有再跟阿不思进行交谈。他一直背对着自己的狱友，面朝着石壁，留给了阿不思一些他可能需要的私人空间。他希望阿不思进行思考，又希望阿不思只思考自己想要他思考的部分，少一点没什么用的纠结。

 

结果不尽然。

 

临近深夜的时候，阿不思做了噩梦。一向浅眠的盖勒特在听到牢房里的声音后便醒了过来。这声音来自身后，听起来它的主人正在经受痛苦。犹豫了一会儿，盖勒特最终还是叹了口气，认命般地走到了阿不思的床边。

 

“你怎么这么麻烦……”

 

揉了揉自己的头发，盖勒特显得有点自暴自弃。

 

他掀开被角，躺在了正皱着眉毛的阿不思身边。感受到热源，后者清瘦的身体几乎立即附了上来，将自己缩进了盖勒特怀里；盖勒特也几乎是在同时回拥了他，指尖缠绕着阿不思暗红的卷发。

 

“安娜……”抓着盖勒特的囚服，阿不思发出了一声呢喃。尽管自己并不是他口中的那个人，出于安抚，盖勒特还是轻轻地拍了拍自己狱友的背。

 

或许是盖勒特给了他安全感，阿不思在那之后便渐渐平抚了下来，似乎走出了困扰着自己的噩梦。而闻着阿不思身上的味道，盖勒特也逐渐进入了梦乡。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奶盖也是经历很多绝望才能那么平静地跟小邓说要坚强
> 
> 第一章有说不会刑满释放，不会越狱，是真的。但他们还有别的方法出去（我应该能圆成团圆似的HE，圆不成……就换个方式让他两至少有个好点的结局叭）


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无警告，为表白环节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不见，我回来更新了

阿伯纳西真的会好奇，盖勒特是从哪弄来的烟叶跟烟草。然后又是以不知从哪习来的熟练手法，将它们制成了可吸食的烟卷。

 

他是个没有姓的私生子，和他父亲一样靠欺诈与谎言为生，不知道他还搞烟草。

 

“火是从格雷夫斯那里偷的。”盖勒特用没有夹烟的右手自口袋里掏出了一小盒火柴。这位狱警的小队长是个烟鬼，随身总会带着火。至于还剩几根，就得再碰运气了。“嚯，看来我真是挑了个好时候下手啊。”而这次幸运终于难得地眷顾了盖勒特一次，盒子里还躺着三根。

 

他们距狱警很远，在男人们的视线盲区划着了一根火柴，将特制的烟卷含入口中短促地吸了几口后，金发青年的脸上总算露出了一个可以勉强称之为笑容的表情。

 

“这比毒品的味道可好多了，”吐出一圈小小的烟雾，盖勒特停顿了数十秒，接着深吸了一口。“是苦的，提醒我的生活就跟它一样又苦又易被轻易吹散。而且还不会上瘾，更主要的是，它能糊过狱警。”

 

“上次见你抽烟还是阿不思刚入狱的时候。”在对生活与未来的这方面盖勒特一直都很悲观，不过他倒鲜少这么感慨的表露出来。阿伯纳西没有被自己的好友带偏，他能看到那些烟雾下隐藏的东西：比如说，盖勒特的心烦与意乱。金发的年轻人抖了下烟蒂，扫了面前人一眼，将手中的烟卷递给了好友。

 

阿伯纳西抽了一口，呛了几下后便把它还给了原本的主人。目睹了他的窘态，盖勒特的笑意比之前更明显了。“我不知道原来你会呛烟的啊。”

 

“太烈了。而且这种烟草抽完一定会有味道，你的狱友不会习惯的。”盖勒特的眉毛在听到阿伯纳西说出“狱友”这个词时挑了一下，作为无声的反对。而无视了这点，男人继续说了下去。“老实告诉我伙计，回1899后，后来你跟阿不思怎么了？”

 

“上流社会的人就是麻烦，他要一个解释，解释我为什么向他隐瞒了真相。”在冰凉的金属长凳上坐直了身子，盖勒特将手肘撑到了面前的长桌上。“……这里是纽蒙迦德，我是在干草垛上出生的孩子；而他来自上流社会，成长在富人家里——还有什么需要解释的吗？”

 

“我明白了，所以你觉得阿不思是明知故问。”可怜的阿不思对绝望一无所知，正如盖勒特不理解像温柔这样的情感。

 

阿伯纳西明白了，他担心的事终于发生了。他再也无法为好友开脱，盖勒特的确陷入了一种泥潭之中，就跟他们家族那些执意要跟垃圾堆里的男人搞在一起的女人一样。

 

“我以为他那聪明的脑子能想清楚这些，没想到那颗上流社会人士的心的感情却太主观了，”将头偏向了一侧，盖勒特换了只手作为身体倚靠的重心。男人的眉峰聚了起来，看得出接下来要说的话使他感到十分为难。“我打他、羞辱他、有意戏弄他——而他竟然选择信任我，在我对他做了这么多以后。”

 

盖勒特话中的逻辑有前后的跳跃，和之前感性的比喻一样，他向来很少这样说话。他变得有“感情”了，这种感情阿伯纳西习惯称为多愁善感——出现在那些坠入爱河的人当中。

 

盖勒特正处于沦陷的边缘。

 

“他不应该在纽蒙迦德信任任何人，因为他全然是文明的产物，与这里格格不入，”阿伯纳西知道盖勒特会想这么说，但这句话和最开始说出来时已经不一样了。阿不思只要不是个傻子就会跟着盖勒特，在后者到目前为止都没让他受到真正伤害的份上。尽管盖勒特自己现在可能还没有察觉到，但那也只是时间的问题：去弄明白他的感情。意识到这点后，阿伯纳西说话时便换了一种语气。“——不过他选择信任你的确是对的。”

 

有人在出生时就注定了会与一些品格无缘，像盖勒特这样的人，经历了过去二十多年的生活，性格往往会面临苛刻的发展：强化了某些特质，与此同时大多数情感都是缺失的。

 

阿伯纳西确信阿不思也感受到了盖勒特对自己的感情，至于体验到了多少就难说了。毕竟他可是不大可能会直接用语言表达出喜欢的人。作为一个沦落为妓女的母亲和身份不明的父亲的私生子，如果盖勒特一味温柔，那么他就会死去；如果他活下去，那么温柔的东西就要从他的心中挤出来——或者深深地挤压到他心里，再也不表露出来。

 

“不要回避我的问题，盖勒特。阿不思向你要解释之后又发生了什么？”

 

“我没什么好解释的，于是他冲我发了通脾气。”把昨晚发生的事情粗略地向阿伯纳西转述了一遍，到快讲到最后的时候，盖勒特頓了一下。看出了他的犹豫，阿伯纳西把身体往前倾了倾。“我们一起睡了。”

 

“睡了？哦，你终于 ** **舍得**** 碰他了？”这下倒让阿伯纳西对盖勒特有些刮目相看了。

 

“不，只是字面意思上的睡了。”吸进最后一口烟，盖勒特将烟卷摁在桌子上磨了几下，弄熄了它。“他做了噩梦，吵得我睡不着，于是我走过去，躺在了他身边。”

 

阿不思很快便钻进了他怀里，抱着他，让他别走，别留他一个人，然后叫了 _ _安娜__ 。

 

“事实上还有一些名字，安娜、阿不、坎德拉、狗狗，斯宾塞……”维持着那个熄烟的姿势，盖勒特昂起了头。“ ** **多么丰富的战绩**** ，我很好奇以后他抱着其他人睡觉的时候会不会在后面加上我的名字。”

 

“哇哦，你竟然把他们的名字全都记住了。”虽然知道自己不该笑，阿伯纳西的嘴角还是难以抑制地上扬。他都不知道自己现在该先回应哪一个，是盖勒特竟然没有把吵醒了自己睡觉的阿不思揍一顿反而还抱着他一起睡了一觉；还是盖勒特原来还有能力哄人睡觉；还是阿不思竟然抱着盖勒特喊出了六七个名字，却就是没有盖勒特。“ ** **听起来挺醋的**** ，看来你对他是真爱。”

 

“别拿我开玩笑。”盖勒特揉了下头发，显示出了他的烦躁。

 

只有这种开玩笑似的方式才适合现在的情境，不管那些名字是谁，反正他们都中伤了盖勒特的感情。不得不承认看他这个样子还挺有意思的，阿伯纳西忍不住笑了出来。这样的机会可不多，他本来想跟盖勒特直接点明这件事，既然如此，那还是再等等吧。

 

“阿不思知道吗，我是说说梦话的事？”

 

“不，除非他自己有意识，否则今早我在他醒之前就回到了自己的床上，他应该连昨晚我抱着他一起睡了的事都不知道。”比平常叫阿不思起床“授课”的时间还要早一些，盖勒特掀开被角，动作迅捷地回到了自己床上。期间没有发出一点多余的声音。自然也没有吵醒阿不思。

 

“就是说……他记得的只有自己跟你吵了架，然后一个人睡觉做了噩梦？”其实多亏了盖勒特，阿不思在那之后拥有了一个进入纽蒙迦德来最安稳的睡眠。

 

“不出意外的话，是的。”

 

阿伯纳西脸上的笑容消失了。

 

“你不是他的保姆，盖勒特。”他曲起手指按着桌子，嘴角垮了下去。“如果你真的对他感兴趣，你可以上去找他，你可以上他，随你怎样，让他知道，或者至少自己爽到。而不是像这样，那个阿不思究竟是有什么神奇的魔力，你现在越来越像他的保姆了。”

 

“ ** **我的母亲都没说过她信任我，**** ”盖勒特先是提高了音量压住了对方的声音，接着又放缓语气，试图平缓下阿伯纳西的怒气。“她倒信任我是个带给她灾祸的杂种。在我还是个男孩儿的时候，她没让我去做男妓满足男人们的变态癖好就是对我最深沉的爱了。”

 

“阿不思是第一个，哭着跟我说他相信我，甚至还会因为觉得我不把他当同伴而生气的人。也极有可能会是唯一一个。除此之外，他还有种他们那个阶级的一些人所独有的东西：灵魂。”

 

在盖勒特过去的生活中，这种精神上的奢侈品无疑是不存在的。

 

阿伯纳西沉默了一会儿，在思考的同时移开了目光，没有去注视好友的异瞳。

 

“……所以说，是从昨晚起，你被我们的阿不思给……感动了？”他调动自己并不丰富的语料库纠结了几秒才想出了这个词，盖勒特以沉默代替了回答，阿伯纳西权当这成了一个肯定的答复。结果还是这样，盖勒特终于在他的刺激之下承认了阿不思很特别。那没有办法，他现在只能选择接受事实。

 

“那……你打算拿他那些丰富的战绩怎么办？”阿伯纳西接着话题开了个玩笑，既然事已至此，他还是多笑笑吧，少担心些盖勒特的感情生活。

 

“你怎么听起来这么像我的情感导师？”盖勒特歪了歪头。

 

“你又是从哪听来的这个词，怎么听起来这么像上流社会的腔调？”阿伯纳西撞了下盖勒特的肩。“我跟你不一样，我可是在充满爱的环境下长大的，至少我有父母还有叔叔。”

 

“你知道这并不会让我嫉妒你，对吧。”

 

“是，你比我们有钱。”

 

 

 

到了洗衣房的工人下班的时间，有过那么多前车之鉴后，盖勒特跟阿伯纳西选择了待在大厅里等待阿不思。

 

“阿不思呢？”然而直到最后一个犯人从地下的楼梯上来，他们都没有等到阿不思。开始有些不耐烦的盖勒特去问了格雷夫斯，狱警告诉他，阿不思已经被医生给叫走了。

 

“医生，斯卡曼德医生？”

 

“纽蒙迦德可就只有这一个医生。”格雷夫斯看了看盖勒特，一手叉起了腰。“在你们到大厅前他就被斯卡曼德叫走了，医生亲自让人来叫的，不知道他现在在哪，不出意外的话应该还是在医务室。”

 

斯卡曼德。

 

在往回走的路上，微微昂起头，闭上眼，联想起之前的一些细节，盖勒特似乎想到了什么：

 

“怎么了？”看到好友阴沉的脸，阿伯纳西以为是又出了事情。

 

盖勒特没有回答，绕过阿伯纳西径直走向了医务室。

 

_阿不思一定认识斯卡曼德。_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斯卡曼德和小盖终于要对峙了哈哈哈


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖哥正面对忒修斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看奶盖在线偷东西hhhh

纽蒙迦德的特质让它在另一方面也增加了试图越狱的人数。

 

当中最有名的属十几年前的瓦西里，一个体型浮肿却身手敏捷的盗窃犯，尝试翻越纽蒙迦德南面那座绕着铁蒺藜的围墙。没人知道他是怎么躲过狱警、哨所，安全地走到那里的；总之等看守终于发现他的时候，瓦西里正穿着带血的囚服，攀在围墙上。那些血迹的来源就是他身上被铁丝扎破的皮肤，他的囚服破了。可是他还在爬，用他那和金属纠缠在一起的四肢。

 

被狱警打穿后背倒地时，瓦西里身上的窟窿可不止火药留下的那一个。听说当时在场的狱警都忍不住反胃的恶心而吐在了地上。再做进一步观察时发现瓦西里的左手小指已经遗失了，大概是挂在了某个带血的铁蒺藜上。

 

他是纽蒙迦德有史以来越狱最接近成功的人，用行动向市长证明了：有些并非那么十恶不赦的人宁愿挂在铁蒺藜上，也不愿待在石头做的棺材纽蒙迦德。

 

然而市长换了几届，只不过都是加强了对纽蒙迦德的守卫。经过了几次整改，逃离纽蒙迦德已经逐渐变得愈发遥不可及，简直比找到投胎去做个富人的方法还难。更何况要么就在失败时死去，要么就是要在之后承受更痛苦的折磨。在盖勒特入狱后，他曾有幸见识过典狱长福吉处理一个试图在墙壁上打洞越狱的犯人的手段。

 

反正被丢进纽蒙迦德的也不能再算是人，那个可怜的家伙被当众挂在了大厅的顶上。那是盖勒特第一次知道原来纽蒙迦德还有这种工具，能勾进人的锁骨。福吉声称要让他感受自己灵魂的重量*，在忏悔中请求上帝的宽恕。

 

福吉才是恶魔撒旦的使者，不过以上帝为借口在满足自己的个人嗜好。

 

****这点盖勒特比监狱里的其他任何人都更有感触。** **

 

正因为清楚典狱长的为人和纽蒙迦德的处置方式，他好不容易让阿不思完整地活到了现在，盖勒特绝不会允许自己天真的狱友做出这种愚蠢的事来。

 

他希望是自己想多了，阿不思不会在经历绝望后开始不择手段，利用手边一切可能的东西只是为了那一线几乎渺茫的希望；但哪怕只有一点可能性，盖勒特都必须把这个念头扼杀在阿不思的脑子里。

 

“盖勒特。”医务室外的那两个狱警中有个是格雷夫斯的徒弟，眼熟盖勒特，在男人靠近的时候就喊出了他的名字。“你来这儿干嘛，打架了吗？”

 

“这话可不能随便说。”打架是要被记录的。盖勒特与格雷夫斯很熟，也就顺带地跟他的徒弟有些交情。中等身材的男人听了他的话后洪亮地笑了几声，似乎是在表达自己对此的不屑程度。“我的旧伤犯了，来找医生看看。”

 

“现在医务室里可有人呢。”男人叫住了他。发现另一个狱警自始至终都保持着沉默，之后大概也没有开口的意思，盖勒特便侧过了头，专注于面前比自己稍矮的男人。“除非是发生暴力事件后，否则医务室里一次只能接待一位犯人，这是规定。”

 

“这个时候就开始注重隐私了？”双臂交叉抱在胸前，盖勒特抬了抬下巴，同样也朝对方露出了一个笑容。“在里面的是我的婊子，在这里把他说成是我的所有物应该不过分吧。他本身就没有人权，在我这里更没有。”

 

“再说了，您看我像个会遵守规定的人吗？”

 

说完，盖勒特拍开男人将手搭上了门。而这次狱警没有阻拦，放任他打开医务室的门走了进去。

 

斯卡曼德和阿不思正坐在诊疗椅上，凑在一起低声交谈着什么。看到盖勒特的到来，两人显然都吃了一惊——更惊讶的应该还是斯卡曼德，他竟然下意识地摸上了颈间的十字架，像是防备恶魔的举动。

 

“哦，收好你的十字架，医生，我不是那种圣物可以抵抗的魔鬼。”医生下意识的小动作引得盖勒特发笑，他朝斯卡曼德摆了摆手，示意男人把手放下。可能上流社会的人总想着用信仰这类东西防身，而忽略了更实际的方法。“我的邪恶已经超出了一切宗教可以想象的极限，所以下次记得要对付我，需要拿起的是你手边的剪刀。”

 

穿着监狱里唯一的白色制服的忒修斯站了起来，他真把手放到了剪刀旁，按着桌子注视着盖勒特，脸上带着被冒犯的愠怒。“你不应该在这儿，先生，你应该在医务室外面排队。”

 

“在你叫我‘先生’的时候，先生，你应该清楚我就是那个臭名昭著的‘魔王盖勒特’，对吧？还是说你们更喜欢在前面再加上一个黑字？我不确定你们现在都是怎么称呼我的，只是别叫我靡菲斯特*，我不喜欢民间传说里的名字。”

 

金发男人很快来到了他们面前，忽略了忒修斯的不自然，将手按上桌子，他的脸上始终都带着笑容。阿不思曾见过这种笑，就出现在自己刚来时咬了盖勒特后的那个夜晚。“别紧张，没有人会傻到要在医务室里挑事的，以后我的伤口裂了还指望你来缝呢。”

 

可他脸上的笑容倒令人害怕——与他对视了十几秒后，忒修斯认命地移开了目光。盖勒特这才把视线转向阿不思，他在进门后就有意避免了与红发男人进行视线交汇，这次也只是短暂地停留了几秒：在这几秒中，他的脸上没有笑容。

 

“纽蒙迦德仅有的两个可以被称为先生的先生们，你们又在这里密谋什么呢？对我突然进来的反应这么大。”盖勒特在桌子上看到了笔架跟笔，笔尖上还沾着未干的墨水。目光在它与忒修斯身上交替，盖勒特抬起一根手指，暗示意味极浓。“难道你在这监狱里还要拿笔给病人开处方吗？”

 

如同被抓了现行的盗窃犯，忒修斯有了心虚的短暂语塞。将重心落到了撑在桌面的那只手上，盖勒特压低了身子审视着面前的医生。

 

“ ** **盖勒特，**** ”没几个人能承受盖勒特的审视，在忒修斯就快要支撑不住之前，一直保持着缄默的阿不思开口了。搭上盖勒特的手腕，成功吸引到了狱友的注意力，他微微昂起头，眨着那双好看的蓝眼睛。“你受伤了吗，还是有哪里不舒服？”

 

这下换成盖勒特发愣了。而趁着男人愣神的几秒，忒修斯及时夺回了话题的主导权。

 

“是啊，这里是 ** **医务室**** ，你来这里是因为哪里受伤了吗？”

 

感受到阿不思的目光仍落在自己身上，盖勒特挑了下眉。

 

“……我的背，”阿不思的加入令他之前紧绷的姿势不得不逐渐放松了下来。收敛起了那副咄咄逼人的气势，从桌子上起来，盖勒特的语气柔和了许多。“这段时间季节变化，背上还有左腿的旧伤会痛，尤其是我的背，我怀疑它又出了点问题，我需要一些止疼药。”

 

“下次如果你真有哪里不舒服，应该早说；而不是冲进医务室后就一直咄咄逼人地质问医生。”找回了镇定，忒修斯的声音也变得更有底气。他这种底气却也带着一些虚张声势的意味在里面，像是为了替自己开脱而故意把罪名推向他人的嫌疑人。“把你的上衣脱掉，让我看看你的背。”

 

不过这点上盖勒特其实的确没有说谎，他的背在之前受过严重的外伤，还好不是脊柱。本来如果处理得良好再加上数月的静养是可以使伤口基本痊愈不留下后遗症，然而可惜的是，以上所说的两种条件他都不具有。但也算是不幸中的万幸，他凭借着过于优秀的身体素质，只有在换季时才会被病痛找上。

 

反正脱个衣服也不会有什么损失，面朝着阿不思，盖勒特依照忒修斯的意思脱下了囚服上衣。

 

他突然的配合在忒修斯意料之外，不过医生还是走上前尽职地查看了一下男人的背。那里的确有一道疤，而且就疤痕的形状来看，缝合的技术应该不怎么样。但光是疤痕可不会带来疼痛，在疤痕旁的位置，有一块不大的红肿。

 

“你这里也骨折过？”

 

“那现在你知道我的确有伤后可以给我药了吗？”盖勒特都懒得扭头去看忒修斯，医生的问话让他叹了口气。这个动作带动了他的腹部肌肉，自己狱友的身材真的很好，这点无论看过多少次阿不思都不得不承认。

 

“你可以因伤申请休假，但监狱不能随便给犯人止疼药……”

 

“我知道我知道，鉴于有上瘾的可能，所以纽蒙迦德绝不向犯人轻易提供这些。”在忒修斯说完之前盖勒特就打断了他，男人比医生还清楚这里的那些规章制度，不再需要他来提醒自己。将囚服套回身上，盖勒特转过身来面向着忒修斯，笑着反问。“ ** **监狱也不会允许它的工作人员随便帮犯人带东西出去**** ，是吗， _斯卡曼德先生？_ ”

 

“我很庆幸你清楚这件事，先生。”忒修斯将手插入了外套口袋，手指似乎搅动了一下，表情看起来倒没什么明显的变化。“你身上的烟味那么浓，我不知道你是通过什么手段弄进来的烟草。”

 

继续笑着打量了斯卡曼德一会儿，盖勒特主动向后退了半步。

 

“知道吗，虽然福吉会在你们离开监狱时搜查你们的随身物品，但他不会看你们的钱包。”他说，看了看忒修斯的口袋。“你亲自派人把我的狱友叫来，就是为了检查他的伤口？”

 

“阿不思的伤口裂开了一点，而你也知道——他不太适合一个人行动，包括独自来医务室。”

 

“他也不需要一些可能会害了他的帮助。”盖勒特走到了阿不思身边，捏住了男人的椅背。“很少有人会被医生直接派人叫走，先生，这样的特殊显然不一般。下次你在做什么决定前，也得动动脑子 ** **仔细想想**** ，斯卡曼德先生。”

 

说完，盖勒特俯下身，当着忒修斯的面亲吻了阿不思。这是他们的第三次亲吻，盖勒特的舌头在描摹过阿不思的双唇后带着浓重的烟草味闯进了年轻人湿润的口腔，比前两次都更情色。

 

“下次我陪你来，”抵着阿不思的鼻尖，他以手按着红发男人的后颈。“以后你跟斯卡曼德先生还有事要谈的时候，我就在旁边等着。”

 

“别想什么不该想的。”盖勒特以只有阿不思能听见的音量朝他低语，声音如同在砂纸上滚过一般充满着颗粒质感；与此同时，他还在桌下向男人展示了一张自己从医生那儿刚偷来的纸条。“在出去之前，先把中指上沾到的墨水都洗干净。”

 

 

 

 

*出自《青年莎士比亚》中托普克利夫的名台词

*欧洲中世纪民间传说人物，也是《浮士德》中的魔神（魔鬼）

 

本章中斜体的斯卡曼德先生，请自动脑补一个阴阳怪气的奶盖hhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在之前的章节提到过忒修斯愿意尽他所能帮阿不思往监狱外带口信或信件
> 
> 真是不容易，在这种AU下第11章了他们竟然还只亲了三次hhhh


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无暴力警告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奶盖的身世被小邓猜出来了

_****埃菲亚斯·多吉** ** ****。** ** _

****

那张纸条上的名字，也是其上唯一的内容。

 

盖勒特记得这个名字，毕竟就在前一天晚上，他还刚从阿不思的嘴里听到过。

 

在阿不思抱着他让他别走的时候。

 

“埃菲亚斯·多吉，你的姘头？”将右脚踏上阿不思身侧的床沿，盖勒特弓起腰注视着对方，以自己的身体对男人形成了一道几乎令人窒息的压迫；心情因回想起名字的出处而变得更糟，面无表情地，他朝面前的狱友晃了晃手中的纸。“印象中你们上流社会的人就是爱乱交，看来他把你伺候得挺舒服，让你在这里都还想着他。”

 

金发男人尖刻的语气与刻意羞辱性的措辞就像匕首，一刀刀地剐着阿不思的自尊心；面对狱友的无理指控，一直以来受人尊敬的医生五指攥紧了自己的囚服下摆，保持着沉默。

 

盖勒特靠得太近了——他只有低着头才不至于感受到男人喷薄在自己脸上的呼吸。现在光是感受对方的气息就已经让他有些无法忍受，为了避免那些回忆对自己的影响，阿不思短时间内更不想再看到男人的脸。而盖勒特看来却有意不让他如愿。

 

 

“难道你现在还会害羞吗？”盖勒特问，他笑了，语气轻佻得像是个在与姑娘调情的浪荡子。“能在他人注视下被男人吻到喘不上气的阿不思。”

 

男人的笑声将阿不思的记忆再次拉回了早些在医务室的时候——他在那时就已经以如此近的距离接触过了盖勒特的俊脸：被那双异瞳凝视着，他甚至都不知道该看对方哪里。阿不思只好垂下眼，不过鉴于自己频繁地在被男人拉入一个又一个亲吻，大部分的时候他似乎都不需要担心这个问题；途中盖勒特的睫毛似乎触到了他的，不算平稳的呼吸打在他的脸上，所有的一切都在同男人的吻一起刺激着他。

 

 

二十一年来，阿不思还从没被任何一个人这样吻过。当着忒修斯的面，他几乎要被盖勒特吻得軟进椅子里。

 

 

不需要什么过多的解释或理由，盖勒特只是维持着近距离的接触，一旦他们的视线交汇超过某个特定时间，男人就会凑上去吻他。

 

_他在入狱前可不知逛过多少酒馆跟妓院。_ 忒修斯以一种鄙夷的口气与阿不思谈论过这件事，那时他正在检查阿不思身上的淤伤；深发色的医生皱着眉毛，一副为阿不思感到忿忿不平的模样。 _什么样的堕落者才会同时占有性与暴两样特质，我再次为你拥有这样一个狱友而感到抱歉。_

 

曾经他没有对此做出回应，现在阿不思倒终于切身地体会到了那两样特质中的前者：盖勒特一边吻他，一边技巧纯熟地引诱着阿不思发出情不自禁的呻吟——而真正令人羞耻的是，阿不思竟不得不承认，在这一切发生时，他在生理上的确是享受的。

 

忒修斯试图阻止，然而预料到了这点的盖勒特并没有给他一个机会， _你插手的闲事已经够多了， ** **医生**** _。__ 抵着阿不思微微红肿的嘴唇，盖勒特扫了正准备开口的斯卡曼德一眼。 _无论我对阿不思做什么，这都是我们之间的事。_

 

 

愤怒的言语伤不到盖勒特。他甚至直接忽视了医生之后的话，专心于打量自己的狱友。

 

被忽视的斯卡曼德目睹了这样的场景后显然不满，或者说是心疼于他的阿不思如今竟然要 ** **沦落**** 到这种境地；而更不幸的是，另一个当事人竟然还是 ** **名声在外的人渣**** 盖勒特。如果忒修斯有能力，盖勒特猜，他可能真的会拿剪刀朝自己的背刺下去。

 

可惜事实是，忒修斯无法对自己厌恶至极的盖勒特产生什么实质性影响。扣着阿不思的五指，盖勒特在带他去洗手池时径直从忒修斯身边走过，没有朝医生投去任何多余的一瞥。

 

没人会愿意与盖勒特轻易发生肢体冲突，忒修斯唯一能做的就是不停地向阿不思细数盖勒特过去所有的“光荣事迹”，说服阿不思相信盖勒特其实是个多么残忍的人，让阿不思永远也别信任自己的狱友。

 

——其实不光是斯卡曼德，所有对盖勒特怀有意见却又不能直接伤他的人都可以这么做。例如维舍斯。只是与中年人不同的是：忒修斯现在还没有意识到，瓦解掉唯一一个还不觉得他有那么混蛋的人，对盖勒特究竟会产生多大的影响。

 

“看着我，”抓着阿不思的头发，盖勒特开始迫使年轻人与自己对视。“不许逃避我。”

 

这次对红发男人使用暴力时，盖勒特明确地看到了那张好看的脸上的厌恶。

 

如果是在以前他倒也不很在乎，过去他从没希望过阿不思会把自己误解为什么值得信赖的好人；只是现在不一样了，现在他感到格外地愤怒——绝对不仅是因阿不思试图重新与外界建立联系这么简单，其中一定还有某种别的情绪在作祟。

 

阿不思不该对他这样。

 

出于愤怒，他下意识地加重了手上的力道，结果引来了对方的一声呻吟。“我现在基本已经可以确认你与那个医务室的斯卡曼德是旧识，那么这个埃菲亚斯又是谁？”不忍让阿不思真正受伤，盖勒特立即放松了些，表情却依旧毫无波澜。

 

“你不是也一起猜出来了吗？”被迫昂着头承接盖勒特的目光，因拉扯到了头皮疼痛，阿不思说的每一句话听起来也如同在咬牙切齿。“ ** **他就是我的姘头。**** ”

 

他说得很慢，在发现对方楞住了以后，阿不思同样微微勾动了一下嘴角，朝男人回以了一个得逞似的微笑。

 

“记得在你来的第一天我就说过了，刻意试着激怒我对你并没有什么好处。”红发狱友的回答远在自己的意料之外，如果他是在尝试激怒自己，那么他的确做得很成功。不过留给阿不思得逞的时间也就不过那一两秒，在那之后他便又靠得近了些，带来的是相应地更大的压迫感。“尤其是当我在问你问题的时候。忘了刚来的那晚我是怎么对你的了吗？”

 

阿不思当然记得，盖勒特果断地踢向了他的腹部，直接让他倒在了地上，背抵着床柱。

 

“我倒不知道顺着你的意思承认埃菲亚斯是我的姘头对你会是一种怎样的‘刻意激怒’，”阿不思对情感的感知能力远胜过盖勒特，而即便从未体验过来自同性的感情，他也绝非什么都感觉不到的傻子——所以他还在笑，这是他入狱来朝盖勒特笑得最多的一次了。“不过……难道你又到现在都还以为我会真的害怕挨打吗？”

 

从开始到现在，阿不思差不多已经可以做到对暴力麻木了。而他也有把握，盖勒特并不会 _ _真的__ 打他。

 

“也许你是不那么恐惧挨打，”只是这下盖勒特也不再像之前一样有那么明显的情绪波动，他微微眯起眼睛，远比阿不思要显得游刃有余。男人抬起另一只手，以姆指碾压起了阿不思的嘴唇。“但你必然害怕 _ ** **安娜****_ 还有 _ ** **阿不****_ 被福吉知道——毕竟， ** **谁又能说出那些想让你烂在这里的人发现后会想对他们做些什么呢？**** 这个国家现在从来都不缺变态，你被送进了纽蒙迦德，谁能保证我们可爱的小安娜就不会被卖到妓……”

 

“盖勒特！”惊恐取代了阿不思脸上的笑意，他挣扎着想要站起，却被盖勒特生生给压了下去。

 

金发男人一边按着他，一边将手指抵在他的唇上，做了个噤声的手势。“嘘，嘘，好孩子。”盖勒特说，上扬的嘴角表明了他对阿不思这一激动的反应的满意。“现在我知道了，你的确怕这个。”

 

阿不思是真受到了惊吓，他看向盖勒特的眼神有好一阵都因此失去了聚焦。而他的胸膛也在同时剧烈起伏着，大概过了近一分钟，阿不思的呼吸才逐渐恢复了平稳。

 

“不是只有你一个人能猜到方法来激起对方的情绪的。”在说出刚才的那番话之前，盖勒特不过也是推测。但能让人在睡梦中还会下意识喊出的名字毕竟不多，不出意外的话，所有的人——尤其是那个 ** **安娜**** ，都对阿不思有着莫大的意义。

 

“现在你可以告诉我，埃菲亚斯·多吉是谁，你找他又有什么事了吗？”于是确信对方已经恢复了言语的能力后，盖勒特再次问出了那个问题。

 

没有立刻回答，阿不思就只是看着他，在很长的一段时间里都保持着沉默。

 

“……你说的对，盖勒特，不管你是怎么知道的安娜，但的确不是只有你一个人会猜的。”就在盖勒特打算重复一遍时，阿不思突然开口了。而显然出乎盖勒特意料的是，在经历了一长段沉默后，他给出的竟然是这样的答复。“其实你也跟其他人不一样，这点通过各种细节都可以体现。”

 

仿佛也是被逼到了那个临界点，他的语气平淡得如同没有灵魂的机械，只是冷漠地转述着与自己无关的事。“纽蒙迦德的犯人普遍不识字，而你不但识字，甚至还能熟读了法典，然后用它为自己辩护……你比这里的绝大多数人都高级，盖勒特。”

 

“你不愿告诉我的姓，一开始我是以为你只是不愿意告诉我，但后来我发现，这里的每个人似乎都是叫的你盖勒特。甚至包括忒修斯。”

 

到这里时，阿不思的表情终于产生了一些变化。他停下来深吸了口气，再继续时，声音也已经带上了轻微的颤音。

“于是我开始怀疑你没有姓——因为你或许是个私生子，冠不了父亲的姓氏；某个上流社会人士，或者至少是中产阶级的孩子。当然更有可能是前者。除此之外我几乎可以确信你曾接受过基本的教育，而且天资过人。”

 

盖勒特皱起了眉，但他到目前为止都没有打断狱友的话。毕竟在大多数时候，阿不思都并不愚蠢。如果在威胁到了安娜与阿不的安全问题后他仍然回避了正面的回答，必然是会以与对自己十分重要的事来作为对等的筹码。盖勒特是在等，等阿不思究竟有什么真正的底牌。

 

“而忒修斯曾跟我提过，真正让你被丢入纽蒙迦德的原因是你试图谋杀曾经的大法官格林德沃的妻子——本来应该是死刑的，但最终却因为对方的原谅而被免除了。虽然说不准被丢入这里与死刑哪一个更好，可其实我一直都很好奇，作为被谋杀的对象，被害人究竟为什么要选择原谅你。所以再结合之前的那些细节，我做出了一个大胆的推断——”

 

“因为 ** **你就是那个格林德沃的孩子，对吗，盖勒特**** ？”

 

盖勒特骤然收缩的瞳孔告诉了阿不思答案。

 

不再需要更多的解释，阿不思明白自己已经猜对了。盖勒特怔在了原地；而他的肩膀则接着塌了下去，仿佛说出这番话也已耗尽了他的全部力气。“如果纽蒙迦德的其他犯人知道你是曾经的大法官的孩子，不管你之前都做过什么，接下来的日子会过得如何，地狱的场景你应该会比我更清楚。”

 

说到最后时，阿不思的眼里沾着雾气，痛苦而无奈的神情像极了一个孤注一掷的人。盖勒特的手早在自己说到一半时就已撤了下去，阿不思主动搭上了男人的手腕，轻轻握住了他的手。“所以你不会，也不能伤害我所珍视的人。你不会让安娜跟阿不有事，同样也不会向典狱长告发我向外传信的事。”

 

盖勒特已经气的发抖，然而最后的理智仍在克制着他发现阿不思话中的另一个关键点。

 

“你说的‘向外传信’，究竟是怎么回事？”阿不思的纸条明明已经被自己从忒修斯那里偷了过来，这点理应不再构成威胁。

 

“因为那张纸条并没有严格来说的实际意义。”阿不思做了个深呼吸。“我不能冒关键信息写在纸上被搜查出来的风险，在你来之前，我已经让忒修斯把我请他帮忙的事全都给 ** **背下来了**** 。”

 

也就是说，只要忒修斯人能离开纽蒙迦德，他就能传达阿不思希望他传达的信息。

 

“我想和你一起出去，而不是在这里彼此折磨。”发现盖勒特彻底阴沉了下去，阿不思又补充说。“这是我们两人之间的事，不要牵扯到其他人。”

 

“……是啊，这是我们两人之间的事情——”回握住了阿不思的手腕，趁对方反应过来之前，盖勒特已以压倒性的力量将红发男人压在了身后的床榻上。

 

“那我不如就来折磨折磨你好了。”被撩起了囚服上衣，阿不思被要求自己含住那衣服的下摆，不允许它再落下来。自然也不被允许再说话。

 

盖勒特已经凑了上来，一个个火热的吻从颈侧落到了胸口。当粗糙的舌苔擦过乳尖时，阿不思下意识地弓起身体，发出了今晚第一声呜咽。“我承认你真的很厉害，可我也有我自己的原则。”

 

“既然你想跟我玩这一套，至少得先彻底属于我才公平。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章不要着急，至少得等到我这周的比赛结束，也就是说，最早下周（当然很可能不会这么快就是了）


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情占主要的4k+车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 颜色章节

盖勒特的眼睛是冷的。

 

阿不思看着他的眼睛，它们太凉了，好像他的心也一样结成了冰*，自己感受不到任何温度。然而他湿润的唇与灵巧的手却在自己身上点起了火，阿不思难耐地向后仰着头，主动向男人暴露出自己脆弱的脖颈，承接着盖勒特落在那白皙皮肤上的一个个亲吻。

 

是占有欲在作祟，盖勒特尤其关注狱友无法被囚服遮挡住的敏感地带。吻他的颈侧，吸吮着阿不思的喉结，以及啃咬男人柔软的肩颈连接处。

 

囚服上衣已经被脱下丢到了别处，盖勒特以吻代替了那浆过的布料封缄了阿不思的唇。而当后者想咬住下唇试图不让细密的呻吟从嘴中发出时，他会用上自己的手指。用手指撬开阿不思的紧抿的唇，探入那湿热的口腔，色情地逗弄搅动着。

 

阿不思当然也会用自己的方式反抗，力量上占不了任何优势，只能尽量以凶狠地眼神瞪着男人的异瞳，他试图去咬盖勒特的手指。然而他只要想这样做一次，男人就会往他的嘴里再添上一两根手指作为回应。

 

四根手指几乎要将他的嘴撑开到了极限，来不及吞咽的津液顺着下颌线滑到了脖颈，而更多的，则沿着手指流到了盖勒特手心。完美地湿润了他的手。

 

“不要吝啬你的声音。”俯在阿不思耳旁，盖勒特含住了狱友的耳垂，唇瓣随着每一个音节的吐出而摩挲着那儿敏感的软肉。“也不用担心别人听见，他们早就觉得我们每晚都在做爱了。只不过今晚可能动静格外大了一点而已。”

 

“为我沉沦吧。”盖勒特低沉的嗓音让事情变得更加暧昧了。他轻轻地笑了一下，气音就打在了狱友几乎已与头发一样红的耳旁。大概是觉得这样的挑逗还不够，沿着耳郭的轮廓，男人湿热的舌尖开始缓慢地刺激起了阿不思的神经。“而且相信我，这会很舒服的。”

 

嘴被对方控制着，阿不思无法发出清晰完整的语句。鼻腔里全是属于男人的味道，盖勒特的手还在抚摸着自己因这些天的锻炼而肌肉逐渐紧实的小腹——他能感受到的一切都是盖勒特。而男人挑逗着自己的手优雅地竟然就像是在弹钢琴。阿不思不得不承认，自己就快要融化在这双手的主人所带来的快感下了。

 

起初他还以为盖勒特是要强暴他，毕竟男人在掀起自己衣服时显然是生气了，他甚至已经将手搭回了项链上，做好了最后的防备；然而盖勒特越是温柔，对自己使用那些不知从多少次实战中总结得出的技巧，阿不思就越是无法挣脱。

 

这或许就是掠夺者的温柔在起的吸引力。

 

他真的可以伤害盖勒特吗？

 

阿不思想要抓住项链的那只手终归是又放下了，被盖勒特顺从地剪到了头顶，最后甚至产生了想去揽住男人肩膀的冲动。

 

在每次盖勒特吻他的时候。

 

唇舌纠缠发出的水声在黑暗中被放大了。盖勒特嘴里残留的烟草味熏得他有些发呛，更多的是眩晕。他被接连不断的有技巧的亲吻给弄晕了；在男人的引诱下发出断断续续的呻吟，阿不思感到所有的意识都正在远离自己，只留给了他一个不能思考的大脑。

 

“我知道你讨厌我。”最后咬了一下阿不思红肿的下唇，盖勒特在阿不思的喘息中逐渐向下，来到了男人平坦的小腹。他轻轻地吻着那里，留下一个个羽毛般的轻吻。“你有无数个理由，而我从没给过你对我产生哪怕任何好感的可能。”

 

阿不思抬起头就能看见埋头在他身下的盖勒特，浅色的睫毛颤抖着。金发男人已经开始隔着裤子揉搓起了他的性器，那半硬的器官很快便起了反应，在盖勒特的手下变得燥热。他伸出手探入了狱友的发间，揉乱了男人的金发，也不知是想让他停下还是继续。而盖勒特自觉地为他选择了后者。

 

“等等，嗯啊——”

 

巨大的视觉冲击与生理刺激让阿不思叫了出来，他能感受到盖勒特正在解着自己裤子的抽绳，接着贴上来的是冰凉的皮肤与湿润的唇——盖勒特是用嘴拉下他的内裤，这个认识令阿不思更硬了。他不敢抬头去看，视觉上过于强烈的刺激会令他疯狂。当盖勒特的手握上他终于暴露在空气中的挺立的性器时，阿不思发出了一声近乎尖叫的呻吟。快感来的太强烈了，由根部缓缓套弄至敏感的顶端，弹了弹粉嫩的性器，男人的指腹在顶端的小孔摩挲着，带出了些透明的液体。

 

然而让他最舒服的还是心理上的满足——是盖勒特在抚慰自己。

 

在盖勒特之前，阿不思并不知道自己还可以甘心在同性身下屈服。还是在 _纽蒙迦德_ 。一旦对象由盖勒特换做了别人，他真的有可能会以外科手术的精准去划开对方的致命点。

 

盖勒特不明白，如果自己真的讨厌他，那么在他刚压上来时自己便会咬他，甚至用项链的尖端去刺他的喉咙——正如自己在刚来时为反抗卢克而做出的反应。而连阿不思自己也不明白，为什么他会愿意承受盖勒特带给他的这一切。

 

他可能也是可悲地，对这个唯一陪伴着自己的男人产生了依赖。甚至在对方看向自己的眼睛依旧冰冷的情况下，他还诚实地起了反应。

 

——即便再温柔，这的确是一场折磨。

 

“所以不管你信不信，可我从来就不想让你死。”不顾狱友的反抗将阿不思的双腿分得更开，借着牢室昏暗的灯光，盖勒特打量了会儿红发男人此前从未暴露于人前的私处。

 

阿不思羞耻得想要并上腿，只是盖勒特当然不会让他如愿。恶劣因子已经注入了骨子里的盖勒特甚至还特意捏了下丰满的臀肉，接着吸吮起了男人腿根处的光滑的嫩肉。他刻意将声音弄得很大，又在阿不思开始颤抖时咬了下去。“你以为你是第一个想要离开纽蒙迦德的人吗？”

 

将阿不思的身体侧过来，盖勒特扬起手朝狱友的屁股扇了第一下。“而且我要告诉你的是，过去的每一个尝试者都死了，甚至生不如死。”很快就有了第二下和第三下，殷红的指痕在白皙的肌肤上形成了鲜明的视觉对比。阿不思呜咽着，红色的卷发纠缠在了一起。

 

“我绝不允许你变成他们其中的一员。”仿佛之前所有的温柔都是掩饰用的假象，盖勒特在抽打他的臀瓣时动作可没有那么多的温存。阿不思自然地开始了尖叫和挣扎，老旧的床板因他的动作而发出了吱呀的响声，听到的人都知道他们在做什么。 _盖勒特的婊子。_ 想到这点，羞耻几乎要使阿不思烧起来。“可以了……真的可以了，盖勒特。”

 

然而盖勒特在粗暴地掌掴后又会微笑着对他的腿根给予安抚性的抚弄，“不要逃，阿不思。”处于两种极端的感觉之间，从未体验过这种经历的年轻人终于哭了出来。“我就猜到了解真相的你不是会崩溃就是会为了出去不择一切手段。”

 

“你让我久违地体验到了为人的感觉，所以你也必须活着。”

 

男人贴上了阿不思赤裸的脊背，极具雄性气息的身体包裹着瘦削的红发美人；抬起他的头，盯着那张精致的脸，盖勒特的眼底是波涛汹涌的异色大海。

 

_“我现在还没坚强到能坦然接受你的死亡。”_ 极轻地，他朝对方说了一句德语。

 

阿不思花了一会儿才再度恢复了聚焦。他发现了盖勒特眼中翻涌的感情，有那么一瞬间，他以为自己看错了。然而没有给他混沌的头脑更多的时间考虑，盖勒特再次吻了他。

 

“你是我的。”引导着阿不思将手搭上自己的腹肌，让那只尚未生茧的手一路滑向了腹股沟。

 

“我不会让你出事。”感受着阿不思对自己性器的生涩套弄，握着他的手腕，盖勒特开始按照自己的喜好控制起了阿不思的速度。“我只需要你听我的话，阿不思。”顶端在阿不思的手心浅浅地戳刺研磨，盖勒特引诱着他将彼此的性器贴在一起摩擦以攫取更多快感；而阿不思的手根本握不住两根性器的尺寸，被盖勒特吸吮着喉结，他哭得更厉害了。“我的阿尔。”

 

一个湿润却有力的东西抵上了阿不思干涩的穴口，他的身体瞬间紧绷。低下头去，阿不思知道那是盖勒特的手指。

 

手指在紧闭的后穴旁转了一圈，最后试探性地戳了戳那淡粉的褶皱，探进一个指节开始浅浅地戳刺。阿不思的颤抖加剧了，疼痛使理智回了笼，他抓着床单的手突出了明显的骨节。而盖勒特也能感受到，他正在忍受着可能从未体验过的疼痛。

 

“难道我是你的第一个男人吗？”盖勒特看起来有些意外，而阿不思则将头扭向了一边，拒绝回答这个问题。

 

“你知道我是讨厌你忽视我的问题的。”揉了一把阿不思紧绷的囊袋，盖勒特往狱友未被使用过的小穴里挤入了半根之前被阿不思自己濡湿的手指，成功逼得美人发出了一阵压低的呻吟。“回答我，我说的对吗？”

 

“……是。”为了不让自己一开口说话就会发出婊子似的呻吟，阿不思在每吐出一个音节后便紧咬住下唇。“我也没想过……自己第一次，会是跟男人做爱。”

 

听着阿不思粗重的喘息，盖勒特的心中逐渐升起了一种诡异的满足感。 _第一个 _。__ 盖勒特笑出了声，此前他还没意识到自己现在竟然还会有这种情结，像是在自嘲。他可能是真的栽了，不懂他在笑什么，阿不思始终没有把头抬起来。将狱友打结的红发拨到了耳后，他要将自己的疯狂传递给这一切的始作俑者了。

 

“不，你别……”阿不思还没因男人抽出了埋在自己后穴中的手指而放松多久，便又因另一样抵上来的东西而彻底慌了神。他的大脑花了几秒钟才顺利消化盖勒特正在舔他的事实——

 

那是盖勒特啊。

 

“我觉得你似乎很喜欢被男人舔。”手指缓慢地画着圈，试图放松那紧致窄小的甬道。阿不思已经可以勉强容纳一根手指的入侵了，将精致的脸埋入双臂之间，极不愿盖勒特看见自己开始不受控地变得扭曲的表情。“还是说你只是因为是我而兴奋了？”

 

借着唾液的润滑，盖勒特这次较为轻松地探入了两根手指。没有油类或乳类的介质，还是会痛。“我没想过自己会在纽蒙迦德跟其他犯人做爱，所以并没有别的可以润滑的东西，你忍着点。”阿不思肿胀充血的双唇大张着呼吸，失去聚焦的蓝眼睛看着盖勒特，看着这个入侵着自己身体的人正在笑，笑得引人沉沦。

 

“你的身体很欢迎我，阿不思。”

 

 

 

被插入的时候，异物入侵感比想象得要弱。

 

不得不说，据说长期混迹于妓院的盖勒特的确很擅长于此。被男人抱在怀里，因跨坐的姿势而顶得很深。当盖勒特将手按上他的小腹时，阿不思甚至能清晰地感受到男人埋在体内的阴茎的位置。

 

“在这里，舒服吗？”发现了敏感点后，盖勒特的动作开始有了针对性。将顶撞改为了连续性地研磨，阿不思的身体晃得如同一只在海上颠簸的小船。粗糙的舌苔在他肿大的乳尖上打着圈，挺立的乳粒如同两粒成熟的浆果。

 

“舒服。”昂着头，阿不思一只手抓着身下的床单，另一只手则勾着盖勒特宽阔的肩。他想要亲吻，而每次都能读懂他的暗示的盖勒特大多都会满足他。像一个吻瘾者，阿不思沉溺于唇舌纠缠时的酥麻感。而身下源源不断涌来的快感更是将他拽入了情欲的深渊——他被盖勒特的疯狂感染了。

 

双腿缠上盖勒特的腰，阿不思主动将身体挺向了他。

 

“ ** **我喜欢你。**** ”贴在盖勒特耳旁，阿不思在说完后便笑了出来。像是一个计谋终于得逞的小疯子，盖勒特的短暂愣神令他愉悦。不过同样并没有得意多久，阿不思便又因对着敏感点的突然顶撞而尖叫了出声。他甚至再没有说出一句完整的话，连呻吟都变得破碎，只能靠在盖勒特身上，承接着男人带来的快感。

 

很多人在性爱的过程中都会发出一些没有什么实际意义的言语，他们甚至都不知道自己在说什么。盖勒特觉得阿不思也大概率地属于这种情况的表现之一。被操的舒服的时候可以喜欢任何东西，他童年时期见过的那些母亲的同事们就是这样。

 

****我喜欢你。**** 阿不思还真是意外地擅长折磨人。

 

阿不思不久便在源源不断的刺激下射了出来，他攀着盖勒特的肩哭叫着高潮了。“我不能把精液留在你身体里。”拍了拍他的屁股，盖勒特示意软在自己怀里的阿不思躺下去。“含着。”盖勒特命令道，释放在了阿不思嘴中。“舔舔它。”在阿不思从被呛住的刺激中缓过来后，盖勒特又得以欣赏到了对方以湿软的小舌卷住性器头部的香艳场景。

 

“听话。”今天之后他或许是格外爱上了亲吻阿不思，从狱友的嘴中尝到了自己的味道，盖勒特的气息也并非十分平稳。“我来给你讲个故事。”

 

 

 

*其实是改自沈从文的“我用手去触碰你的眼睛，太冷了。倘若你的眼睛这样冷，有个人的心会结成冰。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反正奶盖和小邓都说出来了，彼此怎么理解就是另一回事了


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无警告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就坐在高高的土堆上听故事吧

“你应该知道我偶尔会跟阿伯纳西使用的那种你听不懂的语言是德语吧？”用枕巾从水槽里沾湿了水，盖勒特轻柔地替阿不思清理去了身上所粘上的性爱后的情液。反正明天就是清洗寝具的日子了，男人称。除非你其实喜欢黏着精液休息，反正我也不介意。“甚至是再给你更多也可以。”

 

“就要看你能不能承受得住了。”把完成了使命的枕巾扔到了一旁，将手撑在男人耳侧，盖勒特开始专注地打量起了他的漂亮娃娃。“如果这里不是纽蒙迦德，我或许会让你一天都无法好好坐下。”

 

阿不思的脸已经不能更红了，暴露在盖勒特的目光下，他无处可逃。听见头顶的金发男人轻轻地笑了，抬眼与之对视时，阿不思又得到了一个落在肿胀双唇上的亲吻。

 

戏弄够了后，盖勒特又重新拉回了正题。“我的母亲就来自德语区……她的名字，如果我没有记错的话，应该是叫玛甘泪*。”哪有超过三岁的人还会不记得自己母亲的名字？意料之中地收到了阿不思眼中的疑惑，盖勒特撩了一下对方凌乱的刘海，继续说了下去。“从仆人到洗衣妇，最后沦为妓女，她可曾换过不少名字。而妓女们，你大概不知道，她们大都有许多花名。”

 

幼时去找自己的母亲却被另一个可怜的女人拦住抱在怀里的时候，隔着帷幔，他听见那个男人叫母亲“芳汀”；然后又过了几周，他又碰巧听见了另一个声音叫她“莱丽莎”。男人愿意叫她什么她就是谁，她有太多名字，当然大多数时候，盖勒特听见最多的还是“婊子”。

 

“我有清晰的记忆的时候我母亲就已经在妓院工作了，而因为带着孩子，手又粗糙，她甚至还不能去到一个更好的妓院。”带着孩子从雇主家被解雇，原本的良家妇女被迫沦落为妓女，听起来就像本经典悲剧的剧本。只是跟那些名家笔下的悲剧故事不一样，女人并不是为了养育孩子而出卖的身体；相反，她极其厌恶这个给自己带来灾祸的孩子，在生意还不错的岁月里，盖勒特也很难能吃上些什么真正的食物。

 

“我知道她不想要我，她留着我只是为了向我发泄她那些阴暗的情绪，我能成功活到十岁还真是个奇迹。”盖勒特在十岁以前的人生害怕的不仅有饥饿和疾病，还有母亲跟母亲的老鸨。后者总想抓盖勒特去做雏妓。 _你有一头特别漂亮的金发，孩子。_ 七岁后，盖勒特看到那个女人就会想逃。 _你比你妈妈还要漂亮，我知道有很多人，很多有钱的男人，就十分喜欢你这样的孩子。_ 然而盖勒特的母亲，姑且先叫她玛甘泪，玛甘泪坚决反对这一点。尤其是在听到老鸨说自己的孩子漂亮时，女人会格外气愤。

 

盖勒特知道自己长得并不像玛甘泪，一个金发一个棕发，远远看去就相差甚远。既然孩子是两个人的事，那么他就必定更像自己的父亲，前提是他如果真有一个的话。

 

“在十岁以前，我母亲一直告诉我我是恶魔的孩子。”在阿不思身边躺下，盖勒特以手撑着头，笑得有些无奈。那个时候，他母亲对他做过的最温存的举动，就是把他抱在怀里，不停地在他耳边诉说自己对这个世界的怨恨。“说实话，我到现在都还会怀疑，我的生父有没有可能其实就是靡菲斯特。”

 

怪不得盖勒特会不喜欢这个民间传说里的名字。突然明白了这点的阿不思朝自己狱友的方向侧了侧身子，蓝眼睛注视着金发男人，目光像是在安抚。除此之外，他猜，盖勒特实际上也并不喜欢“魔王”或“黑魔王”的别称。

 

“可惜的是在十岁之后，我真正的生父，那个虚伪、令人恶心的格林德沃让他的仆人来找我了。”反正在哪儿都不会得到所谓家的温暖，在哪都无所谓，盖勒特抱着一颗不属于孩子的已死的心来到了格林德沃家的大宅。他对父亲这个词并没有什么概念，直到亲眼见到了那个叫格林德沃先生的男人，盖勒特才不得不确认他们的确就是父子——他们太像了，简直像是一个放大与缩小版。而在格林德沃先生身后，站着的还有另一个女人——格林德沃夫人，葛丽卿。

 

“在我看到葛丽卿的时候，我觉得她很像一个曾经我认识的人。然而我想了很久，直到她走过来，以冰凉的拥抱和假笑欢迎我时，我才终于想起那是谁。”玩弄着阿不思耳旁的碎发，盖勒特将它们在自己的手指上缠成了一个结。“我的母亲。葛丽卿长得就像没有经过生活折磨的，穿着上流社会服饰的玛甘泪。”

 

这便是最令孩子恶心的地方：葛丽卿和玛甘泪原先的确是一对共同从德语区来到这里的表姐妹，她们因为外表相似而从小就如同双胞胎一般长大，就连喜好都有许多重叠的地方。然而当她们爱上的人也是相似的时候，就不那么好了。

 

“我的母亲是寄养在葛丽卿家中长大的，只从地位上来看的话，她当然不如葛丽卿。要我说，我母亲其实只不过是她一个地位比较高的侍女，因为主人没有别的玩伴，所以才成为了她的好友。”

 

葛丽卿几乎是在同时跟玛甘泪一样爱上了格林德沃，那么在一夫一妻制的社会，外乡人就算能够靠美貌与手段高攀上大法官，也只能是一个人。可以肯定的是格林德沃跟她们两都做过爱，不然也就不会有盖勒特了。然而最终是葛丽卿被格林德沃挑中了，至于可怜的，还不知道自己怀了孕的玛甘泪，则被自己自己的表姐留在了她们暂居的那家酒馆。

 

后者还带走了所有的钱。

 

“就跟所有的三流市民剧一样，玛甘泪再也没能找到葛丽卿和那个抛弃了自己的男人。或者说正因为她试图找过，才会被葛丽卿逼成了妓女。我不知道她在以前是怎样的，总之在我熟悉她时，仇恨已经将她毁了。”

 

格林德沃的某本法典里夹着一张女人的速写，盖勒特也是在无意中发现的。那是个仲夏夜般美好的少女，画旁写着一个小小的名字。他无论如何也无法把她和脑中的玛甘泪的形象结合起来。

 

“所以你才会想要杀了葛丽卿，为自己的母亲声讨吗？”点了点盖勒特的脖颈，阿不思试探性地问。

 

“不，阿不思，我的母亲不值得我这样做，我也恨她。她，葛丽卿，格林德沃，我所认识的他们没有一个人是值得我去维护的——我厌恶他们所有人。”但使玛甘泪最终成为一个被生活与仇恨玩废掉的女人的直接罪魁祸首就是葛丽卿，她让一个母亲深深地厌恶着自己的孩子。“ ** **一群不打算对孩子负责的人把我的人生撕扯得七零八落**** ，住在格林德沃家的时候，葛丽卿觉得我学东西快像她，对我最经常的表扬就是‘你可不像你的那个蠢货母亲’。”

 

可盖勒特学东西委实太快了，快到格林德沃对他的喜爱已经到了危险的地步。而没有自己的孩子，葛丽卿自然开始怨恨起了这个小杂种。不过盖勒特对上流社会的任何东西都没有兴趣，他无法喜欢上任何人事，也不觊觎格林德沃的财富。

 

十五岁的时候，盖勒特也离开了格林德沃的大宅。严格来说是离家出走的，经历了这么多灰暗的日子，他对生活唯一的渴望就是自由。再度混迹街头倒使他轻松了许多，格林德沃对他的许多见不得人的勾当都给予了极大程度的容忍；他也就是在那个时候认识的福吉，男人当时还只是一个地方的小小治安官。一个逮着一点权力就不会放过行使暴力机会的治安官，是他二次伤害了盖勒特被人捅伤的背，才会一直留下伤痛。

 

“直到我谋杀葛丽卿之前，那几年里我做什么都像是一种剧烈的情感宣泄。”

 

他甚至靠欺诈积聚起了财富，还有过一些追随者。当然也没少干各种女人或清秀的男人，更接近为一种极端的情绪宣泄，他都没打算把它们定义为做爱。

 

将手指从阿不思的发间抽出，盖勒特用它们挠起了男人的下巴。“现在轮到你了，”他说。“准备好了就让我知道。”

 

阿不思连续做了两个深呼吸，随后将身子完全转向了自己身边的男人，侧卧着躺着。

 

“几个月前，我在回家的路上，被一伙人拦了下来。”手搭在盖勒特裸露的肩上，阿不思的声音还因之前的性爱而听起来有些沙哑。“一开始我还以为是抢劫，然而他们其实是想请我去郊外出一次急诊。”

 

“嗯。”似乎是享受于阿不思的手在自己的肩颈滑动的感觉，盖勒特微微眯起了眼睛。

 

“他们看起来的确很急切，我思考了一会儿后决定先跟他们上车赶去看看。于是经过了一段颠簸的路程后，我来到了可怜的斯宾塞一家。”阿不思的声音暗了下去。“结局是我一个人也没能救下。”

 

等阿不思赶到的时候，伤势过重的斯宾塞先生已经无法抢救了。斯宾塞夫人也因失血过多而十分虚弱，她仰躺着，领口敞开，身边还躺着一个已经停止呼吸的，不超过两岁的婴儿。伤口都是利器造成的，阿不思看得出这些伤痕。“邻居们告诉我，是有一对侯爵兄弟迷恋于斯宾塞夫人的美貌，他们本来想强暴夫人，就跟他们对其他好看的农家女性所做的一样。然而她挣扎得过于强烈，甚至抓破了侯爵的脖子。恼羞成怒的他们便索性将斯宾塞一家都杀了。”*

 

知道阿不思是医生，当时已经不想再活下去的斯宾塞夫人并不配合他的动作。最终，阿不思也只能眼看着生命从这具年轻貌美的身体中一点点流逝。生气在从每一个毛孔溜走，而阿不思蹲在一旁，身上沾满了血，却无能为力。

 

“那对侯爵兄弟一直都是出了名的劣迹斑斑，我在之前就听说过他们。可斯宾塞一家带给我的冲击力实在是太……”

 

看得出自己的阿尔已经很难再说下去，把他抱在了怀里，盖勒特在他的发顶落下了一个安抚式的吻。曾经的医生可跟自己不一样，盖勒特十分了解，在他过去的近二十年生活中，阿不思都还是相信法律的公正的。

 

所以这就是为什么他的狱友会在最开始告诉他自己用匕首杀了一家人。盖勒特终于全都理顺了。从某种意义上来说，阿不思的确没有说谎。他或许还会责怪自己，觉得是自己的能力问题才会眼睁睁地看着斯宾塞夫妇逐渐在眼前死去。

 

他可怜的，还相信正义的阿不思。因为自责和少见的善良，而最终被扔进了纽蒙迦德。

 

“现在当政的还是王党，我最好的朋友埃菲亚斯劝我不要试着向法官控诉侯爵他们，因为他知道我很有可能不仅不会成功，还会落得一个惨淡的结局。”把头埋在盖勒特的颈间，阿不思的声音听起来闷闷的。“包括我的弟弟阿不福思，如果他知道我因为这个而被丢入了纽蒙迦德，他说不定会边砸东西边骂我活该。”

 

“可我做不到，斯宾塞一家总会出现在我梦中，我无法忍受这样的煎熬。”于是他到底还是寄出了那封信，在信里控诉了侯爵兄弟的残忍伤人行径；并拜托埃菲亚斯把自己的弟弟妹妹带去乡下，远离城市。“然后的事你也就知道了。我不敢冒险牵扯到阿不和安娜，但我实在很想知道他们现在过得怎么样，也想让他们知道我还活着。”

 

“他们的确很恨你才会把你丢进纽蒙迦德，安排到1899，做我的狱友。”拍着阿不思的背，盖勒特的语气中带着些嘲讽。“他们本期望着你会被撕成碎片的。”

 

“如果没有你，我的确会。”阿不思突如其来的道谢令盖勒特有些猝不及防，手上的动作一时停滞了。“谢谢你。”

 

“我不习惯有人跟我道谢，阿不思。”盖勒特挑了下眉，组织着语言。“而且这里是纽蒙迦德，不需要谢谢。”

 

抓了抓盖勒特脑后的头发，阿不思主动把自己埋进了男人的怀里。

 

“你要抱着我睡觉？”盖勒特其实是乐意的，尽管他在之前还从没跟哪个性爱后的对象相拥直到第二天早晨的；而阿不思显然也没有：他都没做过爱，哪会有这样的经历。“明天我可不会吻醒你。”红发男人嗯了一声，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

 

*《浮士德》中的悲剧性女性人物，玛甘泪和葛丽卿在书中其实都是一个人物，懒得想名字了，偷偷拿过来用一下XD

*这就是在第一章时说过的参照梅耐特医生（《双城记》中的人物）的入狱原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个撒了点小谎，一个隐瞒了些事情
> 
> 谁撒了谎你们以后就知道了orz


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无警告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奶盖的美貌谁也抵不住

盖勒特的睫毛好长。

 

甚至比他之前见过的好些姑娘的都还要浓密。

 

阿不思醒来后就一直在观察着它们，看着亚麻色的睫毛随着主人的呼吸而微微颤抖，配上对方瓷白的皮肤，看起来竟意外地有些脆弱。此前阿不思并没有这样的机会来端详自己的金发狱友，在安静的时候，盖勒特的五官精致得简直像个某本有记载的典籍里的英俊贵族；然而正环在自己身上让自己几乎无法移动的有力手臂却又在时刻提醒着阿不思对方的个性。他可不是个什么纤弱的王公贵族，阿不思无法把自己的狱友和柔软的蕾丝装饰联系在一起，盖勒特是个征服者。

 

盖勒特将他拥得太紧了，而令人羞耻的是，阿不思的手臂同样也环着男人的肩。无论是什么情感在作祟，这种感觉都是相互的。

 

醒来时阿不思的额头正抵着男人鼻尖，感受着对方温热的呼吸，他花了些气力才微微向后拉开了些距离；鉴于红与金的两种卷发交缠在了一起，为了不惊醒盖勒特，阿不思挪动得很小心。

 

难得地比盖勒特要早醒，阿不思没预计到竟会是这种情况。

 

如此近距离地，躺在盖勒特身边，他的手背上垂着男人的卷发。

 

自己狱友的金发也是细软的，这点昨天阿不思就已经发现了。浅金色的卷发磨蹭着自己的皮肤，而令人意外地是，一旦习惯之后，这种酥麻感也没有那么难以接受——更难适应的其实是对方温暖的体温与紧实的胸膛，他甚至能感受到盖勒特跳动的心脏。就像自己同时拥有了两颗跳动的心，填补了他本身空缺的那部分。这种感觉过于奇妙，第一次在别人的怀里醒来，阿不思十分缺乏这样的经验。

 

尤其是在对方还是自己喜欢的人时。

 

实际上，昨天在首次体验到了性爱的乐趣后，一时沉湎于快感的他其实就已经向盖勒特表达了自己的感情。 _我喜欢你_ 。他不知道那是不是情迷意乱时的无意识言语，他都不知道这种情感究竟是不是畸形的。

 

他 ** **没有办法**** 不 _喜欢_ 盖勒特。在他没有其他任何人可以依靠的时候，他还有盖勒特，也 ** **只有**** 盖勒特。然而阿不思清晰地知道，这份感情就和它萌生的环境一样绝望。

 

在纽蒙迦德，他享有的只能是绝望。而离开了纽蒙迦德，他的人生很难再跟盖勒特享有任何交集。

 

可能就永远也不会有了。

 

“你并不属于这里。”贴着盖勒特的鼻尖，阿不思说的很轻。“我们没人该遭受这样的折磨。”

 

接着是一个更轻的吻，贴了一下盖勒特淡色的唇。

 

至少他并没有拒绝翌日醒来时来自自己的吻。

 

这样告诉着自己，他尽量做得很轻。然而他似乎还是吵醒了对方，等阿不思意识到的时候，亚麻色的睫毛快速地颤抖了几下，男人睁开了他的异瞳。

 

“别说话。”盖勒特的声音带着早起的慵懒，他看了看像是首次行窃就被人发现的阿不思，后者的耳尖正迅速泛成着红。用食指抵上对方的唇后，盖勒特连眨了几下眼睛想要看清自己的狱友，接着又再度阖上了它们。“你的吻已经吵醒我了。”

 

阿不思一时也说不出什么，什么可以缓解自己现在的尴尬境地的话。而盖勒特则似乎同样不打算打破这份沉默，向下将额头抵在了对方的颈间，呼吸着阿不思身上的味道，他又那样躺了近五分钟。直到自己的红发狱友耳尖的热度几乎已经快要退去，他才再次睁开了双眼。

 

“你看起来挺精神的。”手指顺势沿着对方的颧骨滑向了下颌，描摹着阿不思立体却显得柔和的轮廓线条。“或许下次就不会了。”

 

男人的话令阿不思耳尖刚退下的热度又有了回升的趋势，接着，他听到了盖勒特发出的一声类似于轻笑的气音。

 

“好消息：现在每个人都知道我们是完全在一起的了。”一般情况下处于上位者的那一方身上不会留有咬痕或其他痕迹，而盖勒特允许阿不思这样做了。即意味着这是一场双向的和奸，而不是普通的强暴或者泄欲。“坏消息：雨季来了，我身上的那些伤会提醒我何时是一年中最湿润的时候。”

 

所以这就是今早盖勒特格外懒散的原因。甚至解释了阿不思觉得他看起来有些脆弱的错觉。盖勒特在说完后仰起了头，眯着异色的眼睛与面前的男人对视。

 

如果阿不思没有记错的话，盖勒特自己向忒修斯承认过的是背与腿有伤；而再加上曾经阿伯纳西在用餐时的询问，盖勒特的其他某些关节处多半也留下了病痛。

 

其他人知道吗？这是阿不思的第一个疑问。如果其他人知道，那么他们中会有人趁此惹事吗？紧接着的第二个。如果假设情况全部成立，盖勒特会受伤吗？在极短的时间里，阿不思几乎把任何可能伤害到盖勒特的情况都在脑中设想了一遍。而他很苦恼，因为他无法想出解决它们的办法。

 

“你别弄得我好像要死了一样。”盖勒特将指尖搭上了阿不思的眉心，试图抚平自己狱友皱起的眉头。“每年这个时候疼痛都会找上我，不过是一件很平常的事，我已经习惯了。”

 

“可是……”

 

“我说它是一个坏消息是因为今年有你。”打断了阿不思的话，盖勒特没打算让对方在自己说完之前再有任何发言的机会。“听着，问题的关键并不是我。真正的关键是你必须自己保护好你自己，你明白吗？”

 

疼痛会让他的动作和判断力变得迟钝，通常情况下，盖勒特在这种时候都会尽量不着痕迹地避开任何除了工作之外的事。阿伯纳西总是跟着他，他们会一起保证他看起来跟平常没什么差别。

 

“所以如果你再惹上什么事，处理起来可能就没有之前那样简单了。”他接着又补充上了一句。“当然，也不要再试图通过斯卡曼德去耍什么投机的小手段。”

 

盖勒特在说到最后一句话时，语气由听起来像是在劝服一个三岁的孩子而逐渐变得严肃，他的耐心正在因为阿不思而不断被开发着。不过逼迫着他变得容忍甚至温柔的对象却并不喜欢这样的对待，阿不思希望自己能像阿伯纳西那样被盖勒特当成同伴来对待。他不想被否认自己的能力。上一次，这也就是他那唯一一次情绪失控朝盖勒特发了脾气的原因之一。

 

“我会没事的。”阿不思于是挑了下眉，他觉得盖勒特应该能体会到自己的不满情绪。“我相信你，你也要相信我。”

 

又听到了这个词，似乎是被阿不思的反应给逗乐了，盖勒特笑了出来。金发男人甚至翻了个身平躺在床上，笑出了声。

 

“你还是跟你刚来时一样。”阿不思并不理解对方究竟为什么发笑，他不知道在男人眼里自己到底又是哪里显得可笑了。等盖勒特笑够了，倒也没有给自己的狱友一个解释，只是又扭过头来打量了阿不思一会儿，接着吻了他。

 

从破了皮的嘴唇到白皙的脖颈，盖勒特留下了一串水渍与一两个崭新的吻痕。

 

“先在狱警来之前把衣服穿上吧，”手指在狱友触感极佳的腰腹上流连着，似乎是在向对方传达自己的不舍。贴在阿不思的颈间，盖勒特还刻意将自己的喘息打在了他敏感的耳朵上。“我是不介意，不知道你喜不喜欢让其他人这么直观地欣赏到你我做爱之后的成果。”

 

 

 

早餐时看到一同走来的盖勒特与阿不思，已经在桌上坐好的阿伯纳西笑着朝两人挥了挥手。

 

“你看起来比之前更完整了。”阿伯纳西的视线在两人身上轮番交替，最终落在了盖勒特身上。对着好友，他露出了那种花花公子似的笑容。“只是希望某人在使自己变得更完整的时候，不要把他的另一半给劈开了。”

 

盖勒特挑了下眉，花了两三秒来反应出好友话中的意思。“哦，拜托别告诉我你是想跟我推销你的润滑乳膏。”在阿伯纳西对面坐下，他朝男人歪了下头。“说起来，你自己真的用到过那个东西吗？”

 

“你看看你现在这副丑恶的嘴脸，我之前就不应该劝你和其他人做爱。”托着下巴，阿伯纳西发现盖勒特对自己透露着嘲讽的刻薄评价丝毫不为所动。“今早听到你隔壁的人谈论起来时，我都还怀疑过究竟是不是从你们的1899发出的动静。”

 

“你们”中的另一个当事人阿不思已经不会躲避深发色男人的目光了，只是仍笑得有些尴尬。他垂下的红发挡住了一部分脖颈，然而那些痕迹却依旧顽强地暴露在了空气中。而明显看得出来，昨天，甚至可能还有今天早上，盖勒特的确有好好照顾到他的感受。在他坐下的时候，盖勒特的手也十分自然地搭上了他的腰。

 

“我是不是不该问你们俩的嘴唇都是怎么破的？”盖勒特笑了一下，没有明确地回应好友的问题。倒是阿不思，即便已在纽蒙迦德待上了这么久，他作为处子的纯情倒依旧没有改变。相信对方身上肯定还有更多自己看不到的爱痕，阿伯纳西笑着摇了摇头，没有再抛出话题为难红发男人。

 

早餐进行了一段时间后，借着袭击三人的短暂沉默，盖勒特换了个话题。“雨季来了，我能感受得到——而且我有预感，近期大概率会是连续的暴雨。”

 

玩闹归玩闹，知道这意味着什么的阿伯纳西很快收敛起了那副打趣的神情。再开口时，他明显严肃了许多。“所以你疼得厉害吗？”下意识地，阿伯纳西低头看了看好友的腿与脚踝。作为纽蒙迦德最熟悉盖勒特的人，每当这个时候他都会有短暂的神经紧张。

 

“别紧张伙计，”比起阿伯纳西，盖勒特的语气听起来倒是显得稀松平常。挪动了下小腿，他做了个平静的手势，试图抚平好友的情绪。“我没什么事。我告诉你这个只是在向你陈述一个事实，不是为了让你为我担心。”

 

雨季到来后采石场会停工一段时间，原先在采石场工作的犯人会被安排到其他工作岗位。而阿伯纳西恰巧就和盖勒特一起在锅炉房轮班，那里没有跟他们中的任何一位有过过节的人；除此之外，还是那个同样的道理：一般人都会选择对盖勒特敬而远之。所以除非是为了他所可能遭受的疼痛，盖勒特并不需要任何来自他人的多余的担心。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我发誓这会是HE的


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无直接暴力内容

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然没有暴力内容，但可能还是会引起不适

锅炉房的工作刻板如同完全遵从老师安排的中学生活，事实上，纽蒙迦德的每一份工作都是如此。只不过是工作环境的差别，采石场至少还是在户外，虽然由狱警与监工时刻看管着，总算还能看到天空与阳光。

 

运气好的时候，或许还能欣赏到共和党人在街头巷尾举行的规模或大或小的以小巷为根据的起义，以及被迅速镇压的全过程。这是他们入狱后能有机会看到的唯一一种戏剧了，通常这种时候警察们都会将他们赶到一处聚集起来，避免更严重的混乱发生。其实即便他们不这样做，男人们也不会像他们所担心的那样帮助共和党人的——至多是让那些逃来的起义者变得更加悲惨。

 

纽蒙迦德憎恨一切。

 

坐在椅子上，背靠着墙，盖勒特在昂着头进行着休息。囚服的袖子被挽到了手肘处，露出了流畅的肌肉线条。他的皮肤上还可见地沾着汗水，金发也尽数撩到了耳后，难以排遣的热度甚至使他苍白的双颊都染上了潮色。锅炉房里的环境本来就热，而他才刚刚做完了几组工作。

 

这次他的背有些意外地痛，可能也是有昨晚那场性爱的缘故，盖勒特仿佛能感觉到伤口处如蚁噬般的疼痛。在锅炉房他还能偷懒减少工作强度，盖勒特只希望痛感不要加剧；如果再随着时间的推移而逐渐加重下去的话，难免会逼近他的忍耐极限。

 

至少不是被安排在了洗衣房那种潮湿的地方，挪了挪自己的左腿，盖勒特想，否则只会让他更难捱。

 

——尤其是那里还有阿不思。

 

那会比疼痛本身更分散他的注意力，影响他的判断。在这之前，他还从没有过因为一个人而影响了自己思维的体验。

 

_我喜欢你。_ 他能清晰地回忆起贴在他耳边呢喃，面色潮红、气息不稳，皮肤如绸缎般细腻柔软的阿不思。

 

一种无力感袭击了他，而他对此毫无还手之力。闭上眼睛，盖勒特叹了口气。

 

“您，您好？”一个陌生的男声在盖勒特的头顶响起，听起来脆生生的，像个孩子。他在之前没有听到脚步声，或许是被环境的噪音给盖住了，又或许是对方的脚步本身就足够轻。总之，惊讶使他迅速睁开了眼睛，盖勒特发现了一个亚麻色卷发的青年。

 

青年的身材匀称，尤其是双腿十分修长。是盖勒特偏好的类型。而除去脸上那些明显的新伤外，他的五官也很清秀，清秀得柔和。

 

这位长相在纽蒙迦德完全算得上精致的青年正在紧张地等待着自己的答复，眼神不时地转向门口，似乎是不仅担心不受自己搭理，还更害怕被什么人发现。

 

下意识地调整了一下坐姿，阿伯纳西暂时不在自己身边，而在坐下之前，盖勒特也确认过这间可以用来休息的房间并没有别人。所以说，他们现在正处于一个半密封的环境中。那么在这样的情境下，除了必要的警惕外，盖勒特似乎能够隐约猜出接下来会发生的事情走向。

 

仔细打量了下面前的温顺男孩儿，从对方的气质上来看，的确像是个会使用敬称的新人。除了阿不思之外，他还是第一次听见有人在这儿以这种方式说话。而客观地来说，对方的身形比他的红发狱友更吸引人。至少是更吸引盖勒特。

 

歪了下头，盖勒特似乎回忆起了些对青年的记忆：大概是在迎新日那天，阿伯纳西曾对自己指过他。

 

_那小子长得还不错。_ 带着轻佻的笑容，当时好友似乎是这样评价的。 _或许你可以搞搞他的翘屁股。_

 

这种人在纽蒙迦德不出一晚就会被男人们蹂躏到昏厥，盖勒特十分清楚，而他身上的伤也足以来充当证明这个事实的论据了——青年的鼻梁像是断过，嘴角也留有淤青，明显都是新伤。不管他的狱友是谁，或者他正被什么其他人轮流玩弄着，那些男人们想必都很“用力”。

 

对方显然是鼓足了勇气来与自己说话，看起来对自己也是害怕大于一切。和阿不思不一样，青年已经失去面对这一切的能力了。

 

盖勒特将囚服的衣袖放了下来，整理了一下上衣下摆，他准备走了。其实以前就有过这种事情，接下来的情况无非是两种，他也算有经验。加上不想介入其他任何事端，盖勒特并没有继续听下去的打算。

 

“我知道您是盖勒特，这个监狱里最有威信的人之一。”青年的眼角湿润了，男人们多天来的虐待让他变得极易流泪，然而盖勒特投向他的目光却依旧冰冷不夹杂任何情感。“ ** **我也知道您对阿不思做了什么，**** ** **我一直都在观察你们。**** ”看得出男人打算离开，他立即蹲在了盖勒特面前想要拦住他。青年的声音开始颤抖，甚至染上了哭腔。“我求求您，也带上我吧。”

 

好吧，看来这次还是跟以前不一样。盖勒特的动作有了短暂的停滞，片刻的思考后他终于肯正视青年的眼睛，换来了对方闪着泪光的感激。盖勒特留了下来，不过对于其他人的所谓悲惨遭遇，他并没有兴趣去了解哪怕一星半点儿；只是现在他不得不稍微提起了些注意力，因对方提到了他的阿不思。

 

“我好不容易才找到了单独跟您说话的机会，不管您要求我做什么都可以，把我从卢克身边带走吧，”把盖勒特的停顿误解为了心软，青年试探性地摸上了金发男人的脚踝。这是服从的表现。他的手在颤抖，盖勒特能感觉得到，恐惧和绝望已经影响到了他的正常思考能力。“我会比阿不思还要乖巧，我知道怎么让您舒服，我可以满足您的欲望——求求您，别让我再回到卢克那里了。”

 

卢克。盖勒特对这个名字也同样抱有印象。就是在迎新日那天，那第一个问候了阿不思的抢劫犯。看来他就喜欢这一型的：五官清秀、身形偏瘦，总体看上去很精致。卢克有自己的团伙，尽管他们之前没什么交集，对对方的性情盖勒特倒还是有所耳闻。在入狱前他们似乎还贩卖过妇女，听说他和他的同伴尤其把轮暴新人当成一种乐趣来享受。至于青年可能遭受的待遇，盖勒特能够想象，但无法同情。

 

更不可能像青年想的那样保护他。

 

他该走了。

 

然而青年仍然不愿松开他的脚踝，甚至跪伏在了粗糙的地面上，用自己开裂的嘴唇亲吻了盖勒特的鞋尖。青年是那么虔诚，简直像一个甘愿奉献自己全部的忠诚信徒——不，盖勒特其实有个更好的比喻：一个完全被磨去了自尊的奴隶在卖力地讨好他的新主人。

 

“我知道您对待阿不思的方式——我发誓我不会挑战您的耐心，您只要把我从卢克手里带走就好，就像那天您对阿不思做的那样。”

 

他现在就已经在挑战他的耐心了，盖勒特挑了下眉。从前还是少年的时候，恶劣因子注入骨髓的盖勒特或许喜欢听人尖叫，但通常厌恶有人在他面前哭泣，而这个习惯一直延续到了现在。

 

特别是对方还在一边抽泣一边不停地说着阿不思的名字恳求自己的时候。

 

“ ** **上帝**** ** **死了**** ，你的灵魂还被地狱拒收，所以你在纽蒙迦德。”俯视着跪伏在自己脚边的青年，盖勒特从神情到语调皆是毫无感情起伏的冰锥，彻底击溃了年轻男孩儿的情绪。“我不会‘救你’，这儿也没有人能得救。”

 

“你能救阿不思，为什么就不能救救我呢？”接近崩溃的青年突然缠上了盖勒特的小腿，双臂绕着他的双腿，上半身几乎就快要直接撞到他受过伤的膝盖了。旧伤被人为地挤压，突如其来的刺激令盖勒特发出了一声压低的呻吟。“难道我和他不是一种类型的长相吗？不过只是他做了你的狱友，为什么你就不可以……”拽着金发男人的囚服，青年的手将要触上盖勒特的大腿内侧。

 

“求求你……”

 

这次在他来得及抚摸自己腿根前盖勒特便踢开了他，瞄准的是肩膀，不至于到惊动狱警的地步。青年倒在地上后开始了似乎永无止境地哭泣：宛如一条濒死的鱼，眼神涣散，双唇不停地嗫嚅着吐出重复的话语。

 

“为什么你不能救我呢……”

 

原则上来说，碰这些属于某人或某个团体的小宠物算是一种挑衅的行为。可是看着青年，盖勒特心中逐渐升腾起了一种莫名的怒火，这让他不得不费力克制自己才没有对青年继续施暴。

 

还好阿伯纳西在这时赶来了，不需要询问，男人在看清现场后就大致明白了究竟都发生了什么。

 

“我没在那些主要人物的宠物中见过这张脸。”将好友带出休息室，大致平抚了一下盖勒特的情绪确认对方的腿没事后，阿伯纳西说。言下之意就是盖勒特并不会因为动了他而牵扯进什么很大的麻烦。“新来的长着一张好看的脸的少有正常人。”

 

“他是卢克的玩具。”为了解答好友的疑惑，盖勒特又补充了一句。“卢克，那个阿不思刚来时第一个当众问候他的男人。”

 

“万字帮的？”

 

“是，他们似乎闲得要命。”万字帮在平常对他们不构成什么威胁，可是现在维舍斯正对盖勒特神经敏感，无论他究竟对青年做没做什么，这都有可能成为男人与万字帮联合起来寻衅滋事的借口。“这几天你都记得注意安全，如果阿不思要去医务室，你陪着他。”

 

“还有，”在阿伯纳西对自己的上一句话做出任何回应之前，盖勒特提醒他。“休息的时候，别跟阿不思提这件事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奶盖从不认为自己救了小邓，而他也知道自己护着小邓绝对不是因为小邓好看


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无暴力警告  
> 但是需要为下章的暴力场景提前预警一下

至于好友为什么要向阿不思隐瞒，尽管盖勒特没有亲自给出解释，阿伯纳西保留自己的理解。

 

_盖尔。_ 他是意外地从阿不思口中听到这个称呼的：那时他们正在洗浴室，显然是出于某些心照不宣的原因，两人去得很早，大致错开了高峰期。等阿伯纳西进去的时候，恰巧撞上了刚从最里出来的他们——然后他便听到了阿不思以一种嗔怒的语气念的： _盖尔_ _。_ 伴随着一个拉住囚服遮挡身体的动作。

 

盖勒特之前想必是跟阿不思说过些什么，十有八九是在故意戏弄他，阿伯纳西知道好友就是喜欢这样。后者或许是因害羞而着急了，没有意识到自己究竟脱口而出了些什么。而等他这样叫出口的时候，金发男人并没有提示或纠正，甚至还牵动嘴角浅浅地笑了。

 

当然他随后便低下了头，将笑容隐藏了起来。连阿不思或许都没有意识到他究竟是因为什么而发笑。不幸的是，这瞬间依旧被阿伯纳西成功捕捉到了。

 

不是说这是件坏事。他一直都知道自己的好友对阿不思的在意程度在与日俱增，不过对于那位来自上流社会的红发男人，阿伯纳西一直只能是在猜测对方也能同样感受到盖勒特对自己的在意——在这之前，阿伯纳西从未观察到过阿不思对盖勒特主动表露出的任何亲昵。出人意料的是，现在阿不思竟然会下意识地叫男人盖尔了。

 

下意识的反应难以作假，看来在阿伯纳西看不到的时候，某人对盖勒特的感情的确也在无声滋长。

 

那在这 _盖尔_ 之前，盖勒特在进行抚慰或诱哄对方时又叫他什么？ _阿尔_ 吗？毕竟阿不思可不像会随便给人起昵称的人，大概率是受了启发。

 

阿伯纳西没听到过，最好永远也别让他听见。

 

自从那天早餐时盖勒特第一次揽着阿不思的腰坐下后，两人之间的亲昵便开始在各种细节中得以体现：隐秘，却明显比之前提升了好几个档次。

 

坦白来说阿伯纳西能看到的其实并不多，可就仅他的观察而言，盖勒特看起来便十分享受于自己狱友身体的触感。他会在用餐或休息时用空闲的那只手触碰阿不思：有时借着餐桌的掩护，有时在角落的位置再用自己的身体做遮挡；尽量避开他人的视线，原先揽在对方腰间的手轻柔地撤开，手指随后沿着阿不思的腰线下滑，游走在红发男人的大腿上。

 

阿不思或许会微微侧过头去看向他。盖勒特可以做到不让表情暴露出自己的任何情绪，始终如一地维持着那张冰冷的面具。但当阿不思因为突然游走到敏感地带的手指而战栗甚至想要逃避时，金发男人便会侧过头，异瞳凝视着狱友的眼睛，毫不吝啬地献出一个笑容。

曾经盖勒特把这笑容分给了那些长着一张好看的脸的调情对象，用来蛊惑他们为自己臣服，甚至愿意满足他的一切要求。现在他将它们全都留给了阿不思，诱哄自己纯情的狱友。

 

然而阿不思显然是跟其他所有仅符合盖勒特审美的美人不同的。此前阿伯纳西一直不愿承认——毕竟他主观上可是始终倾向于盖勒特的——但当他亲眼目睹了阿不思勉强算是避开了来自好友的勾拳的一幕后，他便不得不迫使自己开始重新审视起这个来自上流社会的玩偶似精致的美人来。

 

这美人是真辣啊。

 

盖勒特也不恼，当然同样没有表露出什么欣慰之情。金发男人只是接着用腿绊倒了自己的狱友，又在阿不思真正快要接触粗粝的地面时及时拽住了他的手腕。来自上流社会的年轻人也同样灵巧，能够顺着盖勒特的力量调整重心，不至于二次受伤。

 

阿不思真正契合的是盖勒特的喜好。

 

不是说雨季来临后盖勒特就放弃他的那套独特“实践教学”方式了，尤其是在这段时间，有效的防身对阿不思更是显得尤为重要。自然，身为医生，阿不思熟悉人体每个致命点的位置，但他总不至于只能孤注一掷般地撂倒一个人。毕竟大多数时候在纽蒙迦德，施暴者都会是群体。

 

盖勒特并不隶属于群体内，这也就是他担心的地方。最近这三天里越是风平浪静，他就越是难以压抑自身的焦虑。他跟卢克的玩具有了接触，依照伏脱冷的脾气，无论如何，他总该来找自己聊上几句。可事实是男人并没有，如果不是盖勒特了解他的为人，几乎都要以为对方是个讲道理的人了；而维舍斯自阿不思入狱后就一直在留意着他们这边的动向，只是一个快因轮暴而神智恍惚的玩具都能观察得那么仔细，男人所听到的看到的自然不会少。

 

而或许是察觉到了狱友的情绪波动，阿不思顺从得令人意外。

 

“我相信你。”在属于他们的1899，年轻人总是有无尽的探索欲。不过出于对彼此身体的照顾，理智让他们的亲昵止于了爱抚。被极具雄性气息的身体包裹环绕着，阿不思似乎已经习惯了有湿热呼吸喷薄在自己颈间的酥麻感。在享受盖勒特给予的亲吻的同时回拥着身上人的肩，十指缠绕进男人的金发，阿不思的声音轻且坚定。“我相信你，盖勒特。”

 

就是这句话最初使盖勒特动摇，现在反而成了最能平抚他情绪的镇静剂。

 

这种心理上的奇妙落差感与自己的情绪第一次受第二个人支配的烦躁全都转化为了对阿不思的挑逗，后者本就敏感又缺乏经验的身体根本经受不起这样的撩拨。

 

“我……是从不……讨厌你的。”

 

夹杂着呻吟，一句话说得断断续续。他柔软的大腿无意识地磨蹭着对方的腰侧，舌尖被盖勒特卷起情色地吸吮，脆弱柔软的口腔被肆意侵犯，生理的快感与心理上的满足简直将阿不思搅晕了。他似乎也只是本能地这么做了，并不晓得这个动作意味着的含义。

 

“摸摸我吧。”难以忽视阿不思无意识的引诱对自己造成的影响，报复性地碾着狱友发胀的唇，新愈合的唇瓣又有了裂开的趋势。“盖尔……”阿不思似乎又要哭了，年轻人仍无法很好地接受自己的手在男人腹肌上游走时所带来的冲击感，然而手腕被盖勒特握着，他没有抗拒的能力。

 

阿不思的眼角有水光，脖颈上有吻痕，指尖有温度，动作中有慌乱，看向盖勒特的眼神里则有一种希冀。在这样的注视下，盖勒特什么都说不出口。

 

即便是这样无插入式的爱抚，最终也往往会以阿不思的哭叫而结局。 _你总是弄得像是我欺负了你一样。_ 盖勒特会以一种委屈的语气向人抱怨，然而句末伴随的轻笑却显然不能引起人的同情。

 

“以前还小的时候，我母亲就发现了我的泪腺似乎格外发达。‘你简直像个水做的孩子’，那时我情绪一激动眼眶就会湿润，看起来真不像个还要保护弟弟的长子，无奈的她只好这么说我。”阿不思的蓝眼睛此时就跟起了雾的湖面一样，泛着朦胧的水汽。“后来在安娜出生后这样的情况才好了些，小姑娘大概分走了我的一部分眼泪，我的眼睛才不至于湿润得那么频繁。”

 

“我同意邓布利多夫人的说法，而且你发达的可不止是泪腺。”

 

反应过味盖勒特的言内意外后，阿不思本就因情欲而潮红的脸变得更红了。

 

“你想我说给你听听那是什么吗？”明明没有任何粗俗下滥的词汇，阿不思却每次都会被盖勒特逗弄得羞耻至极。摇着头拒绝了狱友的提议，以盖勒特对语言的运筹，说男人没有自己的组织倒着实难以令阿不思信服。

 

不过就像这样，三天来，他们倒是补充了许多有关过去的细节——准确地来说，是阿不思单方面的讲述。

 

盖勒特知道阿不思有个很喜欢烤饼干的妹妹，因为身体虚弱而常年待在家中静养。除了烤饼干外，帮自己的兄长整理书架也是阿利安娜的一大爱好；安娜整理书架时所踩的小凳子就是阿不福思亲手制作并加固过的，跟兄长不同，作为家中的次子，阿不福思所从事的工作主要是雕刻这样的手工活。

 

虽然每次都扮演好了一个聆听者的角色，但事实是，在简要阐述了自己过去的经历后，盖勒特就几乎没有再提供过任何有关自己的信息。包括他在监狱里又经历了什么，为什么不像其他人一样发展或加入某个组织。

 

“我说过，在纽蒙迦德，你还要克制住你的好奇心。”

 

为了这些自己永不会回答的问题，他倒是成功骗到了阿不思不少亲吻。发现初次陷入这种关系的年轻人喜欢亲吻后，盖勒特便热爱以吻来代替话语回答阿不思有时会提出的那些问题；像是一种补偿，如永生的火焰，热烈得几乎要融断阿不思的理智。

 

即便他的思考能力还在，以他的头脑，应该也能看出盖勒特并不想就这个话题进行交谈。而按他目前为止对盖勒特的了解，为他们的关系着想，也就不该再继续追问下去。

 

 

 

终于，这样平静、似乎只需要享受亲昵的日子，在第四天时走到了尽头。

 

在那天很早的时候阿伯纳西就意识到了事情的不对。本来盖勒特上午的轮班结束时间就比阿伯纳西要早半刻钟，每人每次一共可以休息半个小时，他们还有十五分钟的时间可以共处。而直到阿伯纳西用光了自己的休息时间，金发男人都没有出现在他的视野中。最终他是在工作室等来的好友，那时他们已经开始工作近十分钟了。

 

“你这样子看起来可不像是去偷了懒。”凑到了盖勒特的身旁，阿伯纳西在继续追问前他上下打量了几番自己的好友——没有受伤，却意外地显得有些疲惫。“一切还好吗？”

 

“是吗，阿伯纳西，现在你要开始嫌弃我的样子了？我以为你最开始看中的就是我的脸呢。”盖勒特笑了，垂着头，他笑时发出的气音吹起了自己垂下的卷发。阿伯纳西则蹙起了眉，并不打算让好友以玩笑混过去。“刚刚我只是被狱警叫走了，没什么事。”

 

“狱警？”

 

盖勒特抬了抬下巴，示意阿伯纳西门口进了巡视的监工。

 

之后的工作没有了轮休时间，而更是由于中途闯入的监工，他们几乎找不到什么交流的机会。

 

直到午餐时间，阿伯纳西才有了跟盖勒特好好交谈的可能。然而在他来得及开始这次谈话之前，阿不思便出现在了男人们的视野中。朝他歪了下头，阿伯纳西知道这是盖勒特“暂时打住。”的讯号。于是他只得叹了口气，配合地顺着好友转化了话题。

 

阿不思该去医务室了，给他那张好看的脸上和身上的伤进行最后的复查。

 

“阿伯纳西会陪着你去。”盖勒特表示之前的经验让他很难放心阿不思一个人，可他又因有些事需要处理而无法陪同。“我们几天前就决定好了，相信阿伯纳西，他不会再让你出任何意外的。”

 

被点名的阿伯纳西与阿不思一起愣住了。“啊，的确。”先反应过来的是前者，他的确是记得三天前盖勒特对自己的安排，只是这事在现在履行，不得不坦言承认其中的诡异。

 

同样感觉到的还有阿不思，他敏锐地觉察到了盖勒特口中的“有些事”绝不像对方说的那样轻松平淡。而阿伯纳西停顿了一下才接过话茬的反应则更加佐证了他的想法。不过对于同时来自好友与狱友的疑问，盖勒特显然没有回答的意思。

 

“别想什么不该想的东西，”在午餐结束的时候，面对自己明显有诸多问题而不愿离开的狱友，盖勒特轻轻地叹了口气。他捏了捏阿不思分明的腕骨，俯身亲吻了男人的手腕。“别跟斯卡曼德交流太多，也别管我要去做什么。”

 

“只要相信我就好。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记得吗阿伯纳西会和奶盖成为好友最初就是因为他看上了奶盖的脸，奶盖没说错是真的hhhh虽然后来就不是了
> 
> 太忙了，更新只能随缘QAQ


End file.
